The Moon and The Sun
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god. **** I own only the plot. The main plot based on a novel.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Prolog**

**.**

Aku bagaikan sang rembulan sementara kau bagaikan sang matahari.

Kita begitu berbeda, sinar rembulan terasa dingin sedangkan sinar matahari terasa hangat dikulit.

Setiap hari kita saling mengejar, kita berbagi langit.

Tapi sekuat apapun sang rembulan bersinar, ia tak bisa bersinar lebih terang dari matahari.

Karena rembulan hanya memantulkan cahaya milik matahari.

Rembulan tak memiliki sinarnya sendiri.

Sungguh menyedihkan. Sama menyedihkannya dengan diriku.

Tapi ada satu yang berbeda antara aku dan rembulan.

Yaitu, aku telah bertekad bila aku tak bisa menjadi sang matahari, maka aku akan melenyapkan matahari itu sendiri.

Walaupun itu artinya sang rembulanpun harus ikut lenyap dan langit hanya akan diliputi kegelapan pekat.

.

.

Suara dering bel menganggu tidur siang SungMin, dengan mata setengah tertutup ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya sendiri karena para pelayannya hari ini sedang libur semua.

"Hyung."

Seorang namja dengan rambut _blonde_ menyapa SungMin, membuat kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya.

"Hyukkie~~~~" Jerit SungMin dan segera memeluk namja dihadapannya. "Kapan datang? Kenapa tidak bilang apapun sebelumnya?"

"Hahahahaha… Maaf Hyung. Aku buru-buru karena mau menghadiri pernikahan teman. Oh ya, perkenalkan ini Lee Donghae, tunanganku. Dan Hae, ini Minnie Hyung, sepupu yang selalu kuceritakan itu."

EunHyuk menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum, jenis senyuman yang mampu melelehkan es di kutub sekalipun.

"Annyeong haseo… Na neun Lee Donghae imnida."

Namja itu membungkuk hormat, yang segera dibalas SungMin. "Lee SungMin imnida."

"Nah… Tidak enak berbicara diluar. Masuklah.." SungMin merangkul bahu EunHyuk sambil berbisik. "Kau tidak cerita punya kekasih bahkan sudah bertunangan segala."

"Ceritanya panjang, Hyung. Aku bertemu Hae setelah pemakaman kakek, setahun yang lalu disini. Saat aku kembali ke Jepang, dia menyusulku."

"Auw… _So_ _sweet_. Jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?"

"Dua bulan lagi Hyung."

"Uwah…. Duduklah dan ceritakan kisah kalian."

Maka sepasang kekasih itu duduk dengan tangan bertautan dan bertukar cerita dengan SungMin.

Mata Lee Donghae tak pernah lepas mengawasi namja dihadapannya. Lee SungMin menyilaukan bagaikan matahari.

Dua bulan kemudian sebuah pernikahan digelar namun dalam kartu undangan yang disebar malah tertulis nama Lee Donghae dan Lee SungMin sebagai mempelai.

.

TBC

.

.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Saya sedang terkena sindrom Angst kali ini…( ^^)v

Seperti biasa, saya perlu kekuatannnnn dari reviewwwwwww…

Pls kindly Review yaw… ^^

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god. **** I own only the plot. The main idea based on a novel.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bau asin air laut yang terbawa angin terhirup hidung mancungnya.

Angin membelai rambut hitam itu. Mengacak tiap helainya tanpa ampun.

Kantung mata terlihat jelas menghiasi kulit putih yang biasanya sempurna tanpa cacat.

Kelelahan jelas tergurat dalam raut wajahya.

Pikirannya membawa namja itu mengembara kembali pada saat dua bulan yang lalu.

Awal mula dari segala kekacauan ini.

.

.

Suara percakapan yang diselingi tawa keluar terus menerus dari bibir SungMin dan DongHae.

Telah seminggu HyukJae dan tunangannya itu menginap di mansion besar nan luas yang ditinggali seorang diri oleh SungMin.

Dalam waktu seminggu itu DongHae dan SungMin telah menjalin persahabatan dengan cepat.

Rupa-rupanya keduanya memiliki banyak persamaan.

Awalnya SungMin mencoba menjaga jarak dari DongHae, takut membuat HyukJae, sepupunya tersayang merasa cemburu atau tersisih.

Namun sepertinya HyukJae sama sekali tak keberatan dan sejujurnya amat sulit bagi SungMin untuk menolak daya pikat pria dengan rambut yang disepuh coklat kemerahan itu.

Kadang DongHae dapat bertingkah begitu polos seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun dan kemudian, wushhh….. tiba-tiba ia mampu bersikap begitu dewasa.

"Hyukkie~~, DongHae Ssi, bagaimana kalau sehabis ini kita main tenis atau berenang?"

"Minnie Hyung, ini masih tengah hari. Aku ulangi ya, tengah hari dimusim panas. Aku tak mau kita terpanggang di lapangan tenis nantinya."

"Ayolah, Hyukkie~~" SungMin mencoba mengeluarkan jurus _bunny_ _eyes_ yang ia tahu tak mungkin bisa HyukJae tolak.

"Tidak mau. Panas, Hyung. Lagipula aku ada janji siang ini. Hae, kau temani Minnie Hyung main tenis ya? Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian nanti sore."

"Hyukkie payah!" SungMin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? SungMin Ssi tak ingin ditemani bermain olehku?" DongHae menatap SungMin sembari menyunggingkan senyum dibalik cangkir kopinya.

"Aniyo.. Bukan begitu." SungMin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat penuh, membuat rambut lembutnya ikut bergoyang-goyang kesana kemari.

"Hahahaha.. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Minnie Hyung. Hae memang suka begitu. Kalian bersenang-senanglah. Aku pergi dulu ya…" HyukJae mengecup pipi DongHae, melambai pada SungMin, kemudian beranjak pergi. "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti Hyukkie~~"

"Hati-hati _baby_…"

"Nah, SungMin Ssi, sekarang tinggal kita berdua." Entah bagaimana kalimat yang terdengar ambigu ditelinga SungMin ini sukses membuat pipi mulusnya memerah. "Ayo, kita bermain tenis."

"Um… Sebaiknya aku ganti pakaian dulu, tidak nyaman mengenakan kemeja untuk bermain tenis. DongHae Ssi tolong ambilkan raket dan bolanya ya."

"Aye, _captain_!" DongHae memberikan _salute_ pada SungMin.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Selama seharian DongHae menemani SungMin bermain tenis, berenang atau sekedar bersantai di pinggir kolam.

Sebagai anak tunggal yang kesepian kerena harus tinggal sendirian di _mansion_ luas yang dilengkapi lapangan tenis, kolam renang super besar, dan _mini_ _golf_ _court_, SungMin merasa sangat nyaman dengan keberadaan DongHae yang menyertai dan menuruti permintaannya, seberapapun gilanya permintaan itu.

Walaupun SungMin yang lebih tua namun DongHae tak segan memanjakannya.

"Eh? Cincinku? Kemana?" SungMin dengan panik mencari-cari cincin yang tadi diletakkannya pada meja di pinggir kolam renang menghilang.

"Kenapa SungMin Ssi?"

"Cincinku tak ada! Aish, aku yakin meletakkannya disini."

"Tenanglah, jika dicari dengan keadaan panik tidak akan ketemu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Cincin itu benda berharga pemberian kakek." Air mata telah menetes dari pipi SungMin dengan deras. "Mengapa aku bisa begitu ceroboh menghilangkan benda peninggalan kakek…"

"Tadi di meja ini ya? Seperti apa cincinnya?"

"Terbuat dari emas putih, dibagian dalamnya tertulis _'promise to believe'."_

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah satu jam penuh mencari keduanya tak menemukan cincin tersebut.

Dengan langkah gontai dan lemah SungMin kembali ke kamarnya dan melewatkan makan malam begitu saja.

SungMin tak lagi menangis tapi suasana hatinya begitu buruk hingga ia tak ingin bertemu siapapun, bahkan HyukJae-pun tak mampu menghiburnya.

"Apa cincin itu begitu penting?" Tanya DongHae pada tunangannya.

"Iya, saat kedua orang tua Minnie Hyung meninggal karena kecalakaan kakek yang mengurusnya, jadi mereka sangat dekat. Minnie Hyung sangat menyayangi kakek dan dia memang tipe orang yang sangat menghargai benda pemberian orang lain."

"Ohh.. Begitu."

"Aih… Aku akan meminta _maid_ menyiapkan _cake_ _strawberry_, siapa tahu bisa meringankan hatinya."

"Strawberry? Dia juga suka strawberry sama sepertimu? Kalian memang sepupu yang kompak!" DongHae mengacak rambut HyukJae sayang.

"Hehehehe.. Tapi aku tidak maniak pink seperti Minnie Hyung."

"Eh? Dia suka pink? Pantas saja dia terus memakai pakaian warna itu."

"Hahaha.. Matamu sakit ya melihatnya? Kau khan tidak suka pink."

DongHae hanya tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apapun lagi.

.

Suara ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya yang dicat putih membangunkan SungMin.

"_Aish.. Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali mengganggu tidurku!"_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Nae?"

"SungMin Ssi, maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

"Nae, waeyo DongHae Ssi?

"…."

DongHae hanya terdiam memandangi SungMin. Rambut hitam yang biasanya rapi kini acak-acakan, piamanya sedikit tertarik ke arah kanan, terlebih kini SungMin mengucek matanya dengan gaya aegyo. Siapapun yang melihat SungMin sekarang pasti ingin menerjang namja tanpa pertahanan ini.

"Kenapa malah diam DongHae Ssi? Ada apa?"

"Eh, itu…"

"Masuklah, tak enak bicara diluar."

SungMin masuk diikuti DongHae, keduanya membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar-lebar.

Saat lampu dinyalakan betapa terkejutnya DongHae.

Pink dimana-mana.

Tembok pink : check, gorden pink : check, seprei pink : check, selimut pink : check dan tentu saja masih banyak lagi benda-benda pink bertebaran di kamar itu.

"DongHae Ssi.. Kenapa benggong?"

"Eh, Aniyo. Aku hanya terkejut melihat kamar ini."

Suara kikikan keluar dari bibir SungMin. "Orang-orang selalu menganggapku aneh karena suka sekali warna pink. Dari ekspresi wajah DongHae Ssi tadi menunjukkan kalau kau tak suka warna ini ya?"

"Maaf."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf? Kau tidak salah."

"Tapi warna ini memang cocok untuk SungMin Ssi." Mata coklat DongHae menjelajahi sosok SungMin yang mengenakan piama baby pink.

"Gumawo."

"Ah, aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan ini."

Saat DongHae meraih tangan mungilnya, SungMin merasakan suatu gejolak aneh diperutnya.

Perlahan DongHae memakaikan kembali sebuah cincin di jari manis sebelah kanan SungMin.

"Eh? Ini cincinku! DongHae Ssi mendapatkannya dimana?"

Melonjak-lonjak kegirangan, SungMin segera saja memberikan pria tampan itu sebuah pelukan. Tubuh DongHae terasa amat dingin dikulitnya padahal ini musim panas.

"Lho.. Kenapa kulit DongHae Ssi dingin begini?"

"Eh.. Itu…"

"Cincinnya ketemu dimana? Jangan katakan ditemukan di kolam, dan jangan katakana DongHae Ssi terus menyelam untuk mencarikan cincinku!"

Kebisuan yang tercipta akibat kalimat SungMin membuat namja itu yakin bahwa DongHae memang mencarikan cincinnya di dalam kolam dan sampai tengah malam pula.

"Terima kasih." Lirihnya.

"Tidak apa. Asalkan SungMin tidak sedih lagi. Sekarang, tidurlah."

SungMin terus memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu. Entah apa yang menggerakkan dirinya hingga SungMin memeluk DongHae dari belakang.

"Terima kasih….."

"….."

"Terima kasih banyak…"

Perlahan DongHae meraih tangan SungMin yang berada diperutnya, mencoba membuka pegangan tangan mungil itu. Membuat SungMin ketakutan setengah mati, ia tak ingin disangka yang bukan-bukan. Sungguh ia sangat menyesali perbuatan gilanya kini.

Bagaimanapun DongHae adalah tunangan sepupunya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah tunangan sepupunya itu malah menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan."

Ia berbalik dan mengelus rambut hitam SungMin perlahan sebelum mengecup dahinya.

"Selamat tidur."

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Rasa canggung dan malu terus menghantui SungMin beberapa hari berikutnya.

Ia terus menghindari DongHae.

Menghindari bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja, menghindari saling bertatapan secara tidak sengaja namun ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk menatap sosok tampan itu.

"Argh~~! Bila begini terus aku bisa gila~~~!"

Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil berjalan.

"Kenapa bisa gila?"

SungMin terlonjak karena suara dari belakang punggungnya.

Suara yang amat dikenali oleh SungMin sekaligus suara yang saat ini paling ingin dihindarinya itu.

Berlagak tak mendengar apapun, ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya.

Namun sepertinya tak semudah itu karena pergelangan tangannya telah ditarik dan tubuh SungMin terhempaskan ke dalam dada DongHae.

"Kenapa menghindariku terus menerus?"

"…."

"Apa masih memikirkan kejadian malam itu?"

"….."

"Aku tak akan meminta maaf, karena aku tidak merasa bersalah memberikan kecupan itu."

"Lepaskan aku, DongHae Ssi. Ini semua salah besar." SungMin mencoba membebaskan diri namun tangan DongHae telah menahan perutnya, memeluk SungMin dengan erat.

"Aku suka tekstur dan warna rambutmu. Aku suka wajahmu yang memerah karena malu. Aku suka wangi tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan! Apa kau mabuk? Aku bukan HyukJae! Ini SungMin!"

Sekali lagi SungMin memberontak dari cengkraman itu namun tak berhasil.

"Aku tidak mabuk dan aku sadar sepenuhnya. Aku tahu kau bukan HyukJae, kau adalah Lee SungMin."

SungMin kini telah berada diantara tembok dan tubuh DongHae, kini lebih mudah baginya untuk mendorong pria yang tengah mengurung dirinya dengan kedua lengan disisi kepalanya itu. Tapi SungMin tak ingin.

Otaknya ingin segera menyelamatkan diri dari keadaan tak mengenakkan yang akan terjadi bila HyukJae menemukan mereka dalam posisi seperti ini, tapi tubuh dan hatinya menolak untuk diajak bekerja sama.

"SungMin… "

Harum nafas DongHae tercium dari jarak sedekat ini.

Ia tak berani mengankat kepalanya.

Takut akan kehilangan kontrol diri yang memang telah lemah.

"SungMin…"

Bibir DongHae terasa lembut dipipinya.

"SungMin, kurasa aku telah jatuh padamu."

Kini bibir itu tak hanya terasa lembut tapi juga terasa manis di bibir SungMin.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"Apa?"

HyukJae tertawa keras walaupun tak ada nada humor dalam suaranya.

"Kalau ini adalah kelakar kalian, ini sangat tidak lucu. April mop sudah lewat, Hae, Minnie Hyung."

"HyukJae, aku serius. Aku ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita karena aku mencintai SungMin."

HyukJae berdiri, matanya memancarkan kilatan berbahaya.

"Minnie Hyung. Ini sudah tak lucu. Ayo, katakan yang sebenarnya."

.

SungMin hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap sepupunya barang sekalipun.

Ia merasa menjadi orang paling rendah dan paling buruk sedunia.

Lebih baik dia mati daripada diberikan tatapan kebencian oleh sepupu yang amat disayanginya itu.

Sepupu yang telah dianggapnya saudara sendiri.

Sepupu yang telah saling mengikat janji dengannya untuk tak akan pernah saling mengkhianati ataupun menusuk dari belakang.

.

Dan kini SungMin mengingkari janjinya.

Ia mengkhianati dan menusuk HyukJae dari belakang.

Ia merebut tunangan, orang yang dicintai HyukJae.

.

Menyadari pergulatan yang tengah dialami SungMin, DongHae yang memilih duduk disebelah namja aegyo itu meraih tangannya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Kami serius, HyukJae. Aku tahu aku memang bajingan tapi aku mencintai SungMin. Maaf. Aku terpaksa membatalkan pertunangan dan pernikahan kita."

HyukJae mematung ditempatnya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Lee DongHae! Kupastikan kau akan menyesali hari ini! Hari dimana kau mencampakkanku begitu saja! Aku bersumpah kau akan sangat menyesal!"

Tanpa banyak kata lagi HyukJae berbalik, menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian ia kembali dengan menyeret sebuah koper.

.

DongHae dan SungMin masih dalam posisi yang sama, tangan bertautan.

Tanpa sedikitpun melirik kedua orang itu, HyukJae pergi sambil membanting pintu depan keras-keras.

Setelah pintu tertutup, pertahanan SungMin runtuh.

Ia mulai menangis dan mengulangi kata 'maaf' dalam tangisnya.

DongHae memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dan membisikkan 'saranghae' ditelinga SungMin terus menerus.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fiuhh.. Akhirnya setelah berjuta tahun cahaya saya punya semangat juga melanjutkan FF ini. .

Maaf sudah lama pendek sekali pula, saya usahan update teratur untuk FF ini.. \(^o^)/

Review reply :

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : Iya tuh, hae jahaaaattttt~~ *dilempar panci sama fishy* Mahap sekali updatenya lambat. Saya selalu kaya keong akhir-akhir ini updatenya.

**Mayu Rockbell** : Annyeong, mayu~~ Masih dalam mode angst kah? Jangan-jangan sudah tidak lagi saking lamanya FF ini tidak diupdate. :D kali ini temanya sepupu makan sepupu memang.

**Minnie Chagiy4** : Yuuup… Ini HaeMin. ^^v tapi tak tahu juga endingnya. :D

**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291** : Miannnnn Yue, updatenya lamaaaaa~~ Sudah berapa minggu ya? Masih Addicted HaeMin?

**Hyukkie akira** : Umm… Hyukkie nya minggat tuch… Hyukkie nanti jahat tidak ya? Ayo, kita Tanya Hyukkie.. #plak

**CHokLat** : Yakkk.. Ini chap 1 nya sudah, tapi cuma sedikit. :D nanti di chap 2 nya mudah-mudah panjang.

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Iya, bisa dibilang Min merebut Hae. Tapi kalau Hae-nya mau bisa dibilang merebut tidak sih?

**LittleLiappe -susah login** : Ngamuk tuch Hyukkie-nya, chingu. Kasihan.

**Min hyorin** : Undangannya tidak salah cetak kok, chingu. Memang HaeMin yang jadinya nikah.

**JoKyu** : Saya belum memikirkan nasibnya Hyukkie. #plak. Kyu? Ada tidak ya? *dirajam* Ada kok chingu (mungkin). Ditunggu saja.. ^^v

**ika-chiharu** : Hehehe… Ini sudah dijawab pertanyaannya Ika.. *nyengir kuda*

**ladyuminhae** : Janji ya jadi pembaca setia? *mata kedip-kedip geje* *ngulurin tangan kiri, ngajak pinky promise* *ditangan kanan golok, biar ladyuminhae mau janji* Tapi lambat lho updatenya. Bersabar yaw.. ^^~

**WhiteViolin **: Wehehehe.. Updatenya super lama neyh.. Miaaannn~~ *bow* Masih penasaran khan?

**Cilixtabi** : Tidak.. Tidak.. Hyukkie nya tidak meninggal kok.. Sekali-sekali Min disuruh selingkuh ajah, masa hanya Kyu yang boleh. #plak

**sparkyuminnie** : Pindah ke lain hati di detik terakhir Hae-nya. Kyu? Mungkin ada.. Masih belum tau.. Hehehe..

**Kazama Yume** : Iya tuh, Hae pindah kelain hati. Hyukkie ditinggalin.

Yak.. Sudah semua.

.

Pls kindly Review yaw… ^^

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god. **** I own only the plot. The main idea based on a novel.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku. **

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"SungMin…" Seorang namja tampan menepuk bahu namja yang tengah melamun menatap matahari senja. "Sedang apa sendirian di dek kapal? Ayo kembali. Disini mulai dingin."

SungMin mendesah.

Tanpa menjawab ia kembali menatap kejauhan, memperhatikan ombak kecil yang tercipta karena terbelah oleh laju kapal pesiar.

Lumba-lumba berenang-renang di sekeliling kapal.

"SungMin, jangan begini. Aku tak mau liburan kita rusak lagi. Kali ini kita pasti tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"…."

Untuk menghilangkan rasa suntuk dan suram, DongHae telah mengusulkan mereka untuk pergi berbulan madu.

Harusnya ini liburan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi saat mereka menginjakkan kaki pada salah satu hotel berbintang di Hawaii, ternyata HyukJae juga telah berada disana.

HyukJae bahkan menyapa mereka duluan.

.

Rasa bersalah tak pernah mau pergi dari lubuk hatinya saat mengingat kepergian sepupunya hari itu.

Membuat SungMin tak merasa nyaman bertemu dengan HyukJae kembali, ditambah sepupunya itu bersikap sangat bersahabat pada mereka.

Makin lama tubuh SungMin makin kurus.

Ia makin tak enak makan disertai kesulitan tidur karena digerogoti oleh rasa bersalah.

Tapi ia bisa apa? Apa yang dapat diperbuatnya?

Dia jatuh cinta pada DongHae.

Dalam… Sangat…

Dan SungMin kali ini tak sanggup mengalah, tak mampu melepaskan DongHae.

.

Suaminya itu selalu bersabar dan memahami keinginan SungMin tanpa ia perlu mengatakannya.

Keesokannya, mereka _check_ _out_ dan meninggalkan Hawaii menuju Jepang.

Negeri sakura yang sejak dulu ingin dikunjungi SungMin.

_And guest what?_ Mereka bertemu dengan HyukJae saat mengurus _visa on arrival_ mereka di bandara.

Rona pada wajah SungMin menyurut seketika.

.

Pertemuan kedua dengan HyukJae mungkin saja sebuah kebetulan.

SungMin mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

Dan segala penyangkalan itu segera runtuh saat mereka bertemu kembali pada salah satu onsen milik penginapan yang mereka sewa.

HyukJae kali ini bahkan menawarkan untuk menggosok punggung SungMin.

Tak tahan lagi, SungMin meminta DongHae untuk segera kembali ke Korea saja.

Yang ditolak oleh suaminya itu, karena mereka perlu liburan dan sedikit bersenang-senang.

Berikutnya DongHae mengusulkan untuk melakukan perjalanan dengan kapal pesiar serta memesan tiket dengan nama palsu agar tak dapat dilacak oleh siapapun.

Maka mereka berakhir di sini. Berdiri di dek kapal pesiar mewah yang membawa mereka mengelilingi Eropa. DongHae memeluk tubuh mungil SungMin yang mulai menggigil terkena terpaan angin laut.

"Hae, aku takut…." Lirih namja aegyo itu akhirnya.

"Hmmm.. Waeyo, _baby_?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan tidak enak."

"Mungkin karena kau kelelahan. Sudah beberapa lama kau tak dapat tidur tanpa obat tidur bukan?" DongHae mengecup sisi kepala SungMin dan menghirup wangi rambut hitam itu.

"Entah. Kurasa ini bukan kelelahan, Hae. Aku merasa ada yang tidak benar. Sesuatu akan terjadi."

DongHae melepaskan dekapannya dan membalikkan tubuh SungMin, menunduk sedikit guna mensejajarkan pandangan mereka.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Percayalah. Kalaupun terjadi sesuatu, aku akan menjagamu."

SungMin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada DongHae, membalut lengannya pada pinggang pria yang dicintainya.

"Saranghae.."

"Nado… Nado Saranghae." DongHae menepuk-nepuk punggung SungMin membentuk lingkaran.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

DongHae merasa senang saat memperhatikan SungMin yang tengah berbincang dengan ceria dari jauh.

Namja itu telah kembali menjadi SungMin yang pertama kali dikenalnya. SungMin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta secara instan.

SungMin yang bersinar seperti matahari.

Sesekali SungMin akan menoleh padanya dan melemparkan senyuman menyilaukan khasnya.

Pesta macam ini memang cocok untuk pribadi SungMin yang mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja.

"Jadi, Berapa lama anda telah bekerja disini KyuHyun Ssi?" SungMin bertanya pada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang telah menemaninya berbincang-bincang serta menceritakan banyak kisah menarik padanya sedari tadi.

KyuHyun meletakkan gelas wine yang dibawanya pada sebuah meja. "Umm… Telah sejak dua tahun terakhir."

"Apa tidak pernah merasa bosan hanya berada dalam kapal pesiar seperti ini? Kenapa tidak menetap pada suatu tempat kemudian membuka klinik saja?"

Dokter muda itu tertawa, suara rendahnya membuat tawanya terdengar renyah. "Karena aku suka bertualang. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang baru. Mungkin saat aku menemukan seseorang yang tepat baru aku akan menetap."

"Ohhh…." SungMin menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mengerti.

"Lalu anda sendiri SungMin Ssi? Apa yang anda lakukan di Korea?"

Tak ada sahutan.

KyuHyun memandangi perubahan ekspresi wajah SungMin yang tadinya tersenyum riang menjadi kaku dan memucat saat menatap pintu masuk _hall_.

"_HyukJae!"_ Teriak SungMin dalam hati. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. _"Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengikuti kami sampai kesini!"_

Dengan sigap KyuHyun menangkap pinggang SungMin sebelum namja itu terjatuh dan menggiringnya ke pojok ruangan. Mengambilkan kursi kemudian membantu namja yang wajahnya telah seputih tembok _hall_ itu duduk.

Tak seberapa lama seorang namja dengan rambut coklat berlari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"SungMin, _baby_, kau kenapa? Tidak enak badan?"

Tangan mungil SungMin menyambar bagian depan jas DongHae, dengan wajah memelas ia berbisik. "Hyukkie disini. Hae, bawa aku dari sini. Aku bisa gila bila terus seperti ini."

Tanpa perlu mendengar lebih banyak, segera saja DongHae memapah SungMin.

"Terima kasih telah membantu 'istri' saya, err…"

"Cho KyuHyun."

"Neh, Sekali lagi terima kasih, KyuHyun Ssi. Sepertinya SungMin sedang tidak enak badan, jadi kami permisi."

"Er.. Kebetulan saya adalah dokter di sini. Mungkin saya bisa membantu." Tawar namja itu ragu-ragu.

Merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran orang yang telah menolong SungMin-nya, DongHae akhirnya setuju.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"SungMin Ssi hanya terlalu letih. Apakah dia makan teratur dan tidur dengan baik?"

KyuHyun bertanya setelah meletakkan segala peralatannya sambil menatap wajah tertidur SungMin yang polos dan seperti bayi.

Namja itu akhirnya tertidur setelah diberikan sedikit obat.

"Tidak. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang kesulitan tidur dan tak makan dengan benar."

"Sesungguhnya keadaan tubuhnya tidak bermasalah. Saya rasa ini adalah akibat dari terlalu banyak pikiran."

"…."

Menyadari dirinya telah menyentuh topik pembicaraan yang sensitif, KyuHyun memutuskan menahan lidahnya dan kemudian memberikan vitamin dan obat tidur berdosis rendah untuk pasiennya itu sebelum mengundurkan diri.

"_Pasangan itu membuatku penasaran. SungMin Ssi tiba-tiba seperti itu saat melihat pintu masuk hall. Apakah ia melihat orang yang tak ingin dilihatnya?" _

KyuHyun melangkah dengan rasa penasaran memenuhi kepalanya hingga tak melihat kemana kakinya membawanya hingga ia menubruk seseorang.

"Ah… Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Seorang namja berambut _blonde_ menjawab sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan gusi-gusi pinknya pada KyuHyun.

Setelah saling meminta maaf sekali lagi, mereka berpisah namun langkah KyuHyun terhenti mendengar seseorang menarik nafas keras.

"HyukJae! Sedang apa kau disini!"

Mengenali suara itu, KyuHyun yang telah berada di belokan koridor mengintip penasaran.

"Aish.. Kenapa aku jadi mengurusi urusan orang lain begini! Sudahlah, Cho KyuHyun! Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

Tepat saat ia memutar kakinya, sebuah teriakan terdengar.

"APA MAUMU LEE HYUKJAE? KAU MEMBUAT SUNGMIN TAK NYAMAN! APA KAU TAHU DIA MENDERITA KARENA KEHADIRANMU YANG TERUS MENGIKUTI KAMI!"

"Aku tak berniat menyakiti sepupuku tersayang, Lee DongHae. Ini murni hanya suatu kebetulan jika kita terus menerus bertemu."

HyukJae menjawab dengan pelan namun masih dapat terdengar dari tempat KyuHyun berdiri.

Orang-orang yang ingin melewati koridor tempat kedua orang mantan tunangan itu beradu pendapat memutuskan untuk mengambil rute lain, sementara KyuHyun masih di tempatnya. Rasa penasaran telah mengambil alih logikanya kini.

"KEBETULAN KATAMU? KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN PERCAYA ALASAN KONYOL MACAM ITU?"

"Itu urusanmu bila kau tak mampu mempercayai kata-katamu."

Dengan santai HyukJae melewati DongHae, sengaja menyenggol bahu namja tampan itu dalam prosesnya.

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya yang (entah adalah suatu kebetulan besar lagi) terletak tepat di sebelah kamar sepasang pengantin baru itu, lengan HyukJae ditarik dengan kasar.

"KAU BOLEH MEMUKULKU TAPI TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MENYIKSA BATIN SUNGMIN SEPERTI INI."

"Aku baru sadar kini bahwa berbicara denganmu ternyata melelahkan ya, Lee DongHae Ssi. Berapa kali harus kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tak punya tujuan seperti itu." HyukJae menghela nafas.

"AKU TAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU MENYENTUH SUNGMIN SEDIKITPUN. BILA KAU INGIN MELUKAINYA KAU HARUS MELANGKAHI MAYATKU DULU!"

DongHae tak mendengarkan dan memukul tembok dengan buku-buku tangannya.

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara pintu tertutup.

"Apakah kau menantangku, Lee DongHae? Huh.. Kita lihat saja nanti."

Suara pintu yang tertutup kembali terdengar.

Tapi KyuHyun masih berdiri di tempat semula.

"_Aku merasakan ada yang tidak benar diantara mereka. Kuharap tidak ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka."_

Terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri, KyuHyun mencoba menepis rasa penasarannya dan kembali ke kabinnya sendiri.

"_Tak seharusnya aku mengendus-endus urusan orang macam ini tapi keadaan SungMin Ssi sungguh mengkhawatirkan."_

KyuHyun berangkat tidur lebih cepat, masih berkutat dengan pikiran tentang hubungan ketiga Lee itu.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saya updatenya cepat~~ tapi pendek.. :D

Bagi yang meminta kehadiran Cho KyuHyun, ini sudah saya munculkan. *datang sambil geret Kyu*

Tapi masih belum tahu Kyu akan dengan siapa nanti disini. Mungkin dengan Min, mungkin dengan Hyukkie atau jangan-jangan nanti dengan Hae? #plak

Review reply :

**WhiteViolin **: Hehehehe.. Begitulah.. *tunjuk-tunjuk genre* ayo, siapa yang mau jadi sukarelawan ngulitin Hae? Banyak yang bersedia sepertinya #dibasmifishy

**Yuera Kichito -Cloudyue291** : *Nyengir kelinci* Ini sudah diapdet kilat lho, Yue… :D

Hayoooo~~~ Pilih salah satu~~ HaeMin? EunHae? KyuHyuk? KyuMin?

**Ines** : Annyeong ines, apa kabar? Hehehe.. Ayo, ikutin sampai abis biar tahu apa EunHae balikan. :D

**ika-chiharu** : Cep.. Cep… Jangan nangis. Habis ini kita balas HaeMin.. *lho* Heppy end? Emm.. Mudah-mudahan.. :)

**LittleLiappe **: Ini, chingu, lemparin Hae pakai panci gosong saya.. #plak Yosh~~! Kyu sudah muncul, tapi kok sepertinya jadi orang baik ya Kyu kali ini.. XDD

**Kiannielf** : Annyeong Kiana~~ Gumawo sudah komen~~ *kissu n hugs* Nah, itu sudah muncul KyuKyu~~ Iya, kalau SiWon itu ultimate Seme maka Min itu ultimate Uke.. *diberantas vitamin*

**Kazama Yume** : Gumawo sudah meninggalkan jejak lagi~~ Masih belum tahu seperti apa jadinya. FF ini ngikutin mood saya, dan karena saya tipe yang angin-anginan, couple bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. :D

**Moyoko Tomoyo** : Annyeong, Mo Channn~~~ Tak apa, ini FF memang lama terabaikan dan akhirnya saya punya waktu dan niat untuk melanjutkan. Hehehehe.. Iya itu, Hae sungguh tega sama Hyukkie, pukulin terus Mo Chan.. *lho*

**Chiechan kyumin** : Gumawo Chingu~~ *Hugs* Saya juga mulai suka HaeMin, Chingu..

**RizmaHuka-huka** : Mau nguliti Hae? Silahkannnnn~~ *Dorong-dorong Hae ke Rizma* Yuk, itu Kyu sudah kelihatan, tapi masih sedikit. Kali ini saya updatenya cepet khan? Rekor ini..

**Diitactorlove** : Pairing lihat-lihat nanti ya.. Mungkin ditukar-tukar mungkin balik ke OTP. Ini sudah kilat lho, Dii updatenya..

**Pipit-SungminniELFishy** : Emm.. Apakah segini cukup menceritakan hubungan mereka? Bagian pesta pernikahannya memang sengaja saya skip. :D

**Akira**** Mayumi** : Nanti kita balas Hae-nya Chingu.. *ketawa setan* Iya, saya juga suka, Min manis sih, cocok sama siapa saja. :)

**MutyaHyukjae** : Umm.. Di chap ini ganti Min yang menderita gara-gara stress dihantui Hyukkie. Aigooo~~ Tenang chinguya, saya tak akan buat Hyukkie menderita (mungkin). #dilempar sepatu

Yak.. Sudah semua.

Pls kindly Review yaw… ^^

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god. **** I own only the plot. The main idea based on a novel.**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku. **

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Halo, bersedia berbagi meja?"

HyukJae mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertatapan dengan seorang pria yang pernah tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

"Silahkan." Senyum manis merekah di bibirnya. "Ah, anda juga, silahkan." HyukJae memberi tanda kepada seorang pria berwajah kalem dibelakang KyuHyun.

"Maaf ya, hari ini restaurant penuh sekali. Umm.. Perkenalkan, saya Cho KyuHyun dan ini salah satu kolega saya."

"Kim KiBum." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, secara bergantian HyukJae menyalami keduanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda berdua, saya Lee HyukJae. Dan tak usah dipikirkan, hari ini memang sedang ramai, mungkin semua orang memutuskan ingin makan di bawah sinar matahari."

Keadaan _restaurant_ yang terletak di bagian atas kapal dan mendapat sinar matahari langsung memang sangat ramai pagi ini hingga tak ada tempat yang tersisa, cuaca tidak terlalu panas dan sejuk, hingga banyak yang memutuskan untuk sarapan di bawah lindungan _sunbrella_.

KyuHyun sebenarnya malas menghabiskan waktu makan paginya di tengah keramaian tapi saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang membuatnya merasa penasaran akut, ia memutuskan untuk tidak makan di kantin khusus karyawan dan menyeret serta KiBum untuk menghampiri HyukJae.

"Jadi, saya lihat anda hanya sendirian." KyuHyun mencoba memulai memancing informasi.

Kenapa? Entahlah, tak biasanya ia begini.

Mungkin murni hanya karena rasa ingin tahu saja.

"Ah, iya. Saya ingin merasakan bagaimana bepergian seorang diri." Jawab HyukJae sembari tertawa ringan.

Setengah jam kemudian KyuHyun mendapati bahwa mengobrol dengan HyukJae cukup menyenangkan. Walaupun awalnya HyukJae lebih banyak hanya menjawab bila ditanyakan namun namja itu adalah pendengar yang baik.

Bahkan KiBum yang pendiampun sampai-sampai berbicara sangat banyak dan panjang lebar. Ada sesuatu dalam diri HyukJae yang dapat membangkitkan semangat seseorang untuk bercerita.

Terbukti dari bagaimana KiBum sekarang tengah mengoceh tidak karuan mengenai ilmu kedokteran.

KyuHyun terkadang mengikuti percakapan mereka, waktunya lebih banyak dipakai memperhatikan HyukJae.

Entah pria itu mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan KiBum atau tidak, namun yang pasti ia selalu mengangguk dan memberikan komentar yang tepat pada saat yang tepat.

Memperlihatkan dirinya memberikan perhatian penuh pada sang pembicara.

Satu-satunya topik yang membuat HyukJae bersemangat adalah olahraga, terutama sepak bola.

Walaupun KyuHyun tak mengerti barang satu patah katapun mengenai istilah yang digunakan HyukJae tapi keriangannya yang seperti anak kecil yang akan pergi ke taman bermain untuk pertama kalinya sangat menghibur KyuHyun.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"SungMin, cuaca sedang bagus di luar. Apa ingin keluar dan makan di _restaurant_?"

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir SungMin yang kini kering dan pecah-pecah, ia hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kau harus keluar. Kita tak bisa selamanya mengunci diri di sini."

DongHae berjongkok dan meraih kedua tangan SungMin. "Lihat dirimu, kau perlu sinar matahari. Kau makin pucat saja."

Masih tak ada tanggapan, SungMin hanya menatap kedua mata DongHae dengan pandangan memelas.

Tapi DongHae tak mau mengalah. Ia harus mengeluarkan SungMin dari gua ini. Ia tak ingin SungMin makin terpuruk.

"Tidak. Percuma memberikan tatapan memelas itu padaku. Aku memaksa. Kau harus keluar sesekali." Dengan itu DongHae membopong tubuh SungMin yang tadinya duduk dengan manis di atas sofa.

"Huwah~~ Hae~~ Turunkan~! Ini sangat memalukan!"

"Tidak." Dengan kakinya DongHae menendang pintu hingga terbuka dan segera menuju _restaurant_. Tak ayal mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sana.

SungMin berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kalau malu, jalan sendiri."

"Tidak mau. Akan sangat memalukan bila aku turun sekarang. Sudah kepalang basah, jadi sekalian saja." Dengan pipi merona SungMin mendekap leher DongHae, membenamkan wajahnya yang panas pada dada suaminya.

Sesekali para wanita yang mereka lewati menatap SungMin dengan pandangan iri bercampur kagum.

"Wah~~ Beruntungnya dia~~"

"Aku juga mau digendong seperti itu~~"

"Wuahhh.. Pasangan yang romantis!"

"Namja yang dibopong itu manis sekali. Aku ingin punya kekasih seperti itu~"

Bisik-bisik seperti itu mengiringi setiap langkah DongHae.

Tersenyum pada orang-orang yang masih memandangnya, DongHae mengelus rambut hitam SungMin dan mengecup pipi pucat kurus SungMin sekilas.

Koor "Aigooo~~" yang tidak pelan kemudian terdengar.

Langkah DongHae berhenti saat matanya bersitubruk dengan tatapan terluka HyukJae.

Ada sedikit rasa bersalah merasuki dadanya, namun saat matanya menatap sosok lemah SungMin yang bahkan untuk berjalan saja ia kesulitan, segala rasa bersalah lenyap seketika. Tergantikan oleh amarah.

Dengan hati-hati DongHae menurunkan SungMin pada sebuah kursi.

Beruntung ia telah memesan tempat sejak pagi-pagi hingga mereka tidak kehabisan tempat.

SungMin memakan hidangan yang dipesankan DongHae secara perlahan.

Namja imut itu tak menyadari keberadaan HyukJae yang berada beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Karena jika iya, bisa dipastikan SungMin akan segera meminta kembali ke kabin.

"Min, makannya jangan sampai belepotan begitu."

DongHae memajukan tubuhnya dan mengusap bekas krim sup yang menempel pada sudut bibir SungMin dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian menjilat sisa krim di tangannya.

Senyum berseri-seri akhirnya kembali diperlihatkan SungMin.

"Kau memanggilku Min."

"Eh? Tidak suka?"

"Aniya." Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hanya saja kau memiliki nama panggilan untukku setelah kita telah menikah beberapa minggu. Sungguh lambat."

"Hahaha.. Maaf kalau terlambat, _Baby _Min.. Hmmm..Aku suka itu. Kedengarannya manis. Cocok untukmu." Ia mengusap kepala SungMin sayang. "Sekarang tersenyum lah dan habiskan makananmu."

"Um…"

"Nah.. Itu baru benar. Aku suka sekali melihatmu tersenyum. Makin imut saja."

Rona merah merambati pipi SungMin. Suaminya itu terkadang suka melontarkan kalimat-kalimat _cheesy_ tanpa sadar.

Atau DongHae memang dengan sengaja ingin menggodanya?

Mungkin saja, tapi yang pasti SungMin menyukai sisi DongHae yang seperti ini.

Mereka mungkin telah menikah beberapa minggu, tapi setiap hari SungMin belajar sesuatu yang baru mengenai suaminya.

Setiap hari ia jatuh cinta lagi pada setiap tindakan, ucapan, dan cara DongHae memperlakukan dirinya.

"SarangHae.." Semburnya.

Setiap hari ia ingin memberitahukan itu pada DongHae. Memberitahukan bahwa sekali lagi SungMin jatuh cinta padanya.

"Nado, _baby_ Min.."

Tangan DongHae meraih tengkuk SungMin untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga ia dapat mendaratkan kecupan pada bibir merah itu.

.

KyuHyun memandang bolak balik antara HyukJae dan sepasang suami-istri didepan mereka.

Sejak kedatangan tuan dan nyonya (mungkin sebaiknya disebut tuan juga) Lee itu, HyukJae kehilangan konsentrasi.

Ia tak lagi bercerita dengan keriangan yang diperlihatkannya tadi, ia bahkan tak bereaksi akan lelucon yang susah payah dilontarkan seorang Kim KiBum.

Kesedihan.

Itulah yang ditangkap KyuHyun dari mata namja itu.

Tanpa sadar ia meraih bahu HyukJae, menepuknya beberapa kali.

HyukJae menatapnya kaget, kedua matanya seolah bertanya apa maksud kelakuan aneh KyuHyun itu.

Tapi KyuHyun hanya memberikan senyuman saja lalu melanjutkan makan. Sesekali ia membicarakan pekerjaan dengan KiBum.

Sementara HyukJae masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

HyukJae memandang bintang yang bertaburan.

Rembulan sama sekali tak terlihat karena kebetulan malam ini sedang bulan mati.

"Apa tidak dingin?"

Tubuh kurus HyukJae tersentak karena suara yang tiba-tiba mengusik lamunanannya.

"KiBum Ssi."

"Angin laut pada malam hari tidak baik untuk kesehatan." KiBum mencoba menasehati.

"Hihihi…" HyukJae tertawa ringan, telah lama ia tak tertawa seperti ini. Selama ini tawanya adalah tawa palsu.

Saat mengetahui sepupunya akan menikah dengan tunangannya, HyukJae tak menangis.

Memang ia merasa marah, kesal, kecewa dan sakit hati.

Kedua orang terdekatnya mengkhianatinya, menikam dari belakang punggungnya.

Tapi ia tak menangis.

HyukJae memutuskan untuk membuntuti pengantin baru itu.

Setiap pertemuan mereka bukanlah kebetulan.

Wajah ketakutan SungMin membuatnya merasa berdosa tapi bila mengingat pengkhianatan keduanya, lagi-lagi hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa kesal.

Dan pemandangan 'indah' saat keduanya berciuman di depan matanya tadi membuat ulu atinya makin sakit.

Sungguh HyukJae ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya dan meluapkan segala kekecewaan dan sakit di hatinya tapi ia tak bisa.

Ia tak mau.

HyukJae ingin hidup dengan kesakitan ini. Karena hanya itulah yang tersisa.

Ia bertahan hidup karena rasa sakit, kesal dan dendam di dadanya.

Bila rasa itu hilang, HyukJae tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana agar memiliki tujuan hidup.

Tawa HyukJae memudar saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata hitam KiBum.

"Kenapa menatap saya seperti itu?"

"Tidak." KiBum memamerkan senyuman yang menyilaukan. "Apakah tidak kedinginan?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Bibir anda membiru. Apanya tidak apa-apa?"

KiBum melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada bahu HyukJae. "Saya dan KyuHyun ingin bermain di _casino_. Apakah anda mau bergabung?"

"Dewi keberuntungan tak pernah berpihak padaku." Sahut HyukJae getir.

"Jika begitu, anda bisa bermain dengan saya. Dewi keberuntungan selalu mengikuti saya dan KyuHyun, dia adalah raja dari segala _game_. Poker atau apapun adalah makanan sehari-harinya."

"Hahaha.. Baiklah kalau begitu."

HyukJae melangkah diikuti oleh KiBum.

Karena kurang berhati-hati, ia terpeleset di tangga. Beruntung KiBum sempat menangkap lengan HyukJae hingga namja itu tidak terjembab dan mencium lantai.

"Err.. Terima kasih."

"Ya.. Lain kali berhati-hatilah." KiBum menjawab dengan tenang namun tangannya masih di lengan HyukJae.

Pada saat bersamaan, dari arah sebaliknya, DongHae muncul bersama dengan SungMin. Tangan DongHae berada pada pinggang SungMin untuk membantunya berjalan.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Namun ketegangan sangat terasa di udara.

Seolah memberikan tekanan pada tubuh mereka, kecuali KiBum yang bingung karena terjadi kontes menatap antara ketiga orang Lee tersebut.

"Ayo, KiBum Ssi." HyukJae mengamit tangan KiBum, memutuskan kontak mata dengan DongHae dan SungMin.

"Itu siapa?" SungMin bertanya pada angin, matanya menatap dua orang yang berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Entahlah. Tak usah diperdulikan. Ayo, katanya kau ingin melihat bintang." DongHae mencoba bersikap santai padahal tanpa disadarinya pegangannya pada pinggang SungMin menguat.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mahapkan saya yang membiarkan FF ini terbengkalai lama lagi. *deep bow*

Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan FF ini. Pasti.. Tidak akan saya putus ditengah-tengah.

Jadi bersabarlah para reader dan reviewer yang baik~~

Lalu kedudukan sementara, KyuHyuk memimpin. Semua mau KyuHyuk? Atau KiHyuk? Hahahaha.. *dilempar karung beras*

Review reply saya rapel di chap depan saja..Mahap.. Terus review yaw..

Pls kindly Review… ^^

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god. **** I own only the plot. The idea based on a novel.**

**Credit : Agatha Christie (I can't recall the title, sorry…)**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton. **

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku. **

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

HyukJae mendapati kebenaran akan kata-kata KiBum.

KyuHyun _**memang**_ rajanya _games_.

Permainan kartu macam _poker_, _bridge_, hingga _blackjack_ adalah hal sepele baginya.

Dalam waktu singkat meja KyuHyun dipenuhi _chip_.

"Bosan sekali. Tidak adakah lawan kuat di sini?"

Walaupun terkesan sombong namun pernyataan KyuHyun itu ada benarnya. Tak ada yang yang mampu mengalahkannya.

Sementara KiBum seperti diikuti oleh dewi keberuntungan.

Setiap nomor yang dipilihnya dalam permainan _roulette_ selalu tepat.

"Kalian hebat!" HyukJae bertepuk tangan melihat hasil penukaran _chip_ kedua namja itu.

"Hahahaha… Aku dijuluki _gaem gyu_ bukan tanpa alasan!" KyuHyun membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Karena aku kalah telak sedangkan kalian menang besar, kalian harus mentraktirku!"

"Tentu. Kami akan mentraktirmu makan siang besok." KiBum tersenyum manis.

"Hoaheeem…" HyukJae tiba-tiba menguap lebar.

"Wah, sudah pukul satu dini hari. Aku tidak sadar." KyuHyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Itu karena kalian sibuk bermain. Ugh… Pantas mataku berat sekali." HyukJae mengucek matanya.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo, kita kembali." Dengan lembut KiBum mendorong punggung HyukJae agar berjalan lebih dahulu darinya dan KyuHyun.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, ketiganya berpisah menuju kabin masing-masing.

HyukJae langsung jatuh tertidur begitu menyentuh bantal, ia bahkan tak mengganti pakaian dengan sesuatu yang longgar seperti biasanya.

Rasa ngantuk dan lelah menelannya bulat-bulat, membuat HyukJae tak sempat memikirkan pasangan yang telah menghantuinya setiap ia mencoba menutup mata dan melalui mimpi-mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan.

Pertama kalinya dalam berminggu-minggu HyukJae dapat tidur dalam damai hingga tak menyadari suara berisik yang tak teredam oleh tebalnya tembok datang dari kabin sebelahnya.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Keesokannya HyukJae terbangun dengan perasaan bergairah dan bersemangat yang ganjal karena telah lama ia tak merasa menanti-nantikan sesuatu.

Ia mulai membuka diri sedikit demi sedikit pada KyuHyun dan KiBum.

Ia tentu masih lebih banyak mendengarkan namun tak lagi memasang tameng pembatas.

Tapi segala semangat HyukJae luntur dalam satu detakan jantung saat pasangan DongHae dan SungMin muncul dengan cara yang sama seperti kemarin.

SungMin berada dalam pelukan DongHae yang membopongnya bagaikan pangeran yang membawa sang putri.

Kali ini SungMin menyadari keberadaan HyukJae yang berada tak jauh dari meja mereka. Otomatis ia menjadi kaku dan hanya menunduk memandangi makanannya.

"_Baby_ Min, wae?"

SungMin hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan DongHae.

"Kalau kau terus begini, aku ingin memakanmu sebagai hidangan pembuka."

Warna merah menyebar pada wajah SungMin hingga ke bagian lehernya, terutama tempat di mana tangan DongHae tadi menyentuhnya. Bagian yang jelas terlihat jejak merah lain.

"Kalau kau begini, aku jadi ingin benar-benar melahapmu di sini sekarang juga. Kau tak ingin itu terjadi bukan? Maka dari itu angkat wajahmu."

SungMin menurut dengan patuh setelah sebelumnya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, kau makin kurus saja. Bilang A~~~"

"Jangan. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Kalau kau makan sendiri, tidak akan habis. Pasti kau sisakan. Ayo, cepat buka mulutmu."

"Tidak perlu, Hae.."

"Keras kepala!"

Sebenarnya SungMin tidak akan menolak perhatian DongHae bila saja Hyukjae tidak berada di tempat yang sama. Ia tak ingin dianggap lebih buruk lagi karena mengumbar kemesraan dihadapan sepupunya yang sepertinya masih mencintai suami SungMin kini.

"Terpaksa aku menggunakan kekerasan padamu, _baby_ Min…"

"Hyaaaa~~ Hae~~~ Hentikannnnn~~"

DongHae menggelitiki pinggang SungMin, membuat namja itu menggeliat karena kegelian.

.

Dari kejauhan KyuHyun menatap pasangan itu.

KyuHyun merasa ada yang berbeda, kemarin kedua Lee itu juga mesra tapi kali ini berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"HyukJae."

Suara KiBum mengembalikan fokus KyuHyun pada meja mereka.

Rupanya KiBum keheranan karena HyukJae tengah menggenggam garpu dan pisau dengan begitu erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih semua.

"HyukJae…"

Sekali lagi KiBum memanggil dan kali ini ditambahkan dengan goyangan pada bahu namja itu.

Tidak sengaja gelas berisi air putih di dekat tangan kanan HyukJae yang sedang diguncang KiBum tersenggol.

Dengan cekatan KiBum menangkap gelasnya, namun petaka belum berakhir, karena paha HyukJae tersiram dan ia segera berdiri karena kaget kemudian menabrak seorang _waiter_ yang sedang lewat dengan membawa makanan.

Alhasil makanan yang sedang dibawa sang _waiter_ tumpah ruah dengan suara yang menarik perhatian.

"Mianhamida…"

HyukJae membungkukkan badan pada orang-orang yang terganggu dan meminta maaf pada sang _waiter_.

KiBum juga ikut meminta maaf.

"Maaf. Ini salahku karena menkagetkanmu."

Diambilnya sebuah saputangan dari saku celananya dan membantu membersihkan bekas cipratan air dan makanan pakaian dan paha HyukJae.

"Yah! Hyung, Jangan begitu, apa tidak lihat orang-orang menatapmu aneh. Sadarlah akan situasi sedikit. HyukJae Ssi sampai memerah begitu."

"Huh?"

KiBum masih tak menyadari maksud baiknya yang menarik perhatian semua orang di sana.

"Terima kasih, KiBum Ssi. Saya tidak apa-apa." HyukJae tersenyum simpul.

"Oh… Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam." Sedikit panik, KiBum mencoba menjelaskan saat menyadari maksud KyuHyun.

"Berhubung hari ini kami sedang libur, bagaimana kalau kita bermain _billiard_?" KyuHyun mencoba menetralisir suasana canggung yang tercipta.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu cara bermain _billiard_."

"Apa yang kau bisa lakukan?"

"Yah!"

"Hahahaha… Bercanda…" KyuHyun cepat-cepat menambahkan saat melihat perubahan ekspresi HyukJae, takut namja itu tersinggung akan candaan kasarnya.

"Tenang saja, bilyard itu mudah sekali dimainkan. Aku atau KiBum Hyung dapat mengajarimu nanti."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi bermain _billiard _lebih baik bila dilakukan secara beramai-ramai."

"Huh?"

KyuHyun tersenyum misterius dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Mata HyukJae melebar saat namja itu mendatangi DongHae dan SungMin kemudian membicarakan sesuatu yang tentu saja tak terdengar olehnya.

DongHae tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" KiBum bertanya begitu KyuHyun mencapai meja mereka.

"Mengundang temanku."

"Oh, mereka temanmu? Kemarin kami berpapasan mereka, bukankah begitu, HyukJae Ssi? Dan ternyata mereka adalah temanmu, dunia ini benar-benar sempit."

KyuHyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku baru mengenal mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku ingin berteman lebih baik dengan mereka, karena itulah aku mengundang mereka."

"Ooh.. Begitu rupanya.."

HyukJae menatap KyuHyun dengan rasa penasaran. "_Benarkah hanya suatu kebetulan kau mengenal mereka? Mengapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal? Pertama kali bertemu kau juga berada di sekitar mereka. Apa ada sesuatu dibalik undangan untuk bermain bilyard ini?"_

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran HyukJae, KyuHyun menoleh dan sekali lagi melontarkan senyum misterius.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"Kenapa tak ikut bermain?"

SungMin berbalik untuk menghadap KyuHyun yang mendatanginya dengan membawa segelas jus.

"Tidak. Aku lebih baik di sini."

Ia masih merasa tidak nyaman berada disekitar HyukJae padahal tak ada tanda-tanda permusuhan dari namja berambut _blonde_ itu.

HyukJae malah menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan menawarkan memapah SungMin namun segera ditolak DongHae.

"Aku rindu berbicara dan tersenyum dengan HyukJae." SungMin berbisik, mengira KyuHyun tidak akan mendengarnya.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah SungMin.

Senyuman penuh rasa sayang yang ditujukan pada HyukJae.

Sebuah garis tipis di bibir KyuHyun ikut muncul karena pemandang itu. "Apakah kalian teman baik?"

Senyuman SungMin berkurang sedikit.

"Kami sepupu. Tapi karena aku begitu kejam, kurasa kini ia membenciku."

"…"

"Apa kau tak ingin bertanya lebih?"

"Bila kutanyakan, akankah kau mau menjawab? Paling kau akan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Belum tentu begitu bukan?"

"Kau pasti akan begitu."

"Huh? KyuHyun Ssi berkata apa?"

"Tidak."

SungMin mengalihkan pandangannya dari KyuHyun kembali pada meja bilyard dimana kini merupakan giliran DongHae bermain. Namja itu sedang mengincar bola nomor empat dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Aku merebut DongHae, tunangan HyukJae." Sambar SungMin tiba-tiba. "Aku merenggut tunangannya tepat dua bulan menjelang pernikanan mereka. Jahatnya aku, ya?"

Bila SungMin mengira dengan menceritakannya pada orang lain akan meringankan bebannya maka ia salah besar.

Perasaan terbebani yang menghimpit dadanya makin terasa bertambah karena makin sering ia menceritakannnya, makin ia menyadari betapa kejam dirinya pada HyukJae.

"Aku sungguh orang rendah tak berperasaan."

"Begitu. Kau pasti menderita karena merasa bersalah. Pasti berat bagimu bukan?"

SungMin memandang mata KyuHyun lekat-lakat. Kaget karena pertanyaan namja berambut ikal itu. Tak pernah ada yang menanyakan perasaannya selama ini.

Semua orang sibuk berpura-pura mengucapkan selamat padanya akan tetapi memaki dirinya dibelakang.

Tak pernah ada yang menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya sebelum ini.

Mata SungMin tiba-tiba berair. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

KyuHyun menyodorkan sehelai sapu tangan berwarna putih. "Ini."

Maka dengan itu SungMin menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tangan tersebut dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih…. Terima kasih KyuHyun Ssi…."

Hanya tepukan pada punggung lembut SungMin-lah yang menjadi jawaban KyuHyun.

.

HyukJae menggelengkan kepalanya setelah tiga kali gilirannya, ia tak berhasil menyodok satu bolapun. Malahan bola putihnya melenceng jauh dari sasaran. "Aku payah sekali!"

"Hahahaha.. Kemarilah. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Penuh kesabaran KiBum mencontohkan pose membungkuk yang benar namun pada akhirnya HyukJae tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Maka, namja kalem itu membungkuk dibelakang HyukJae sambil sekali lagi memberikan interuksi yang benar.

Tubuh keduanya nyaris berhimpitan sementara tangan keduanya yang memegang _stick_ bersentuhan.

CTAK

"Wah! Akhirnya!" HyukJae melonjak dan ber_high five _dengan KiBum.

BRAAAKKKK

HyukJae dan KiBum menoleh pada asal suara keras itu dan mendapati DongHae telah membanting _stick_ _billiard_nya.

Entah apa yang merasukinya, tapi wajah DongHae terlihat sangat kesal.

Ia memutar kakinya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa berkata apapun baik memandang siapapun.

Segera saja SungMin menyusul DongHae dengan langkah pelan begitu melihat pasangannya pergi dengan wajah marah.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

KyuHyun yang telah bergabung dengan KiBum dan HyukJae hanya menatap pintu sambil mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hyungnya.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu namun tak ada tanda-tanda sepasang Lee itu kembali.

"Mereka kemana ya? Kembali atau tidak? Aku mulai merasa sedikit lapar. Ini telah lewat satu jam dari jam makan siang."

"Aku akan mencari mereka."

"Aku bantu." HyukJae menawarkan diri menemani KyuHyun.

"Baik. Kita berpencar supaya cepat."

Rambut _blonde_ HyukJae sedikit bergoyang ketika ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di _restaurant_, siapa tahu mereka telah menunggu kita di sana."

"Bila dalam tiga puluh menit tidak ketemu juga. Kita berkumpul di _restaurant_."

"Baik."

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

KyuHyun telah berkeliling mencari sepasang Lee itu hingga kakinya terasa lelah.

Ia bahkan mencari mereka ke kabinnya namun walau telah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu tak ada yang membukakan.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat dengannya."

"_Suara ini. Milik DongHae Ssi?"_ Pikir KyuHyun saat ia melintasi lorong library yang jendelanya sedikit terbuka.

"Itu tak ada hubungannya!"

KyuHyun Mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya namun ia tak dapat mendengar jawaban dari lawan bicara DongHae. Hanya suara DongHae saja yang terdengar karena namja itu berbicara dengan suara keras dan bernada tinggi.

"Aku memang sempat mencintainya! Sempat! Catat itu! Tapi semuanya tak lebih dari sebuah ilusi. Tapi kau adalah realitaku dan bagiku hanya kau satu-satunya. Kau adalah matahariku."

Baik, sekarang KyuHyun merasa dirinya sebagai tukang pencuri dengar nomor satu.

Tapi sungguh ia merasa penasaran. Ia mendekatkan diri pada jendela namun tetap berusaha agar tidak terlihat.

"_Baby_, kau adalah matahari yang menjadi pusat kehidupannku. Jangan pernah meragukan itu! Kau tak tahu betapa berartinya dirimu bagiku."

Hening sesaat.

"Jangan! Jangan pernah meragukanku. Aku telah memutuskan dan memilihmu, jadi jangan pernah ragukan itu."

Karena terlalu ingin mendengar percakapan yang berkembang menjadi sebuah desiran dari luar. KyuHyun tak sengaja membentur jendela yang berbuat dari kayu mahoni itu dan mambuat suara berisik.

Cepat-cepat ia bersembunyi pada tikungan koridor tepat pada waktunya, karena DongHae membuka jendela kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk memastikan apa yang menyebabkan benturan pada jendela tersebut.

Setelah memastikan tak ada apa-apa, DongHae menutup jendela dan kemudian menurunkan kerai yang juga terbuat dari kayu. Membuat KyuHyun tak lagi bisa mencuri dengar.

KyuHyun segera berputar balik untuk menuju pintu masuk _library_ yang berada pada arah sebaliknya dan untuk itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

Ketika ia sampai di _library_, KyuHyun tak menemukan siapapun di sana.

Getaran singkat pertanda _mail_ masuk pada saku _jeans_nya membuat KyuHyun kaget. Rupanya ada pesan dari KiBum yang memberitahukan pasangan Lee telah berada di _restaurant_.

Tak ayal KyuHyun memikirkan percakapan yang tak sengaja didengarkannya tadi sambil berjalan pelan.

_"Kata-kata DongHae Ssi mengesankan bahwa dia cemburu. Huh, tunggu dulu. Apakah ia cemburu karena tadi aku berdekatan dengan SungMin Ssi? Lalu apakah SungMin Ssi merasa tidak aman karena takut DongHae Ssi kembali pada HyukJae Ssi?"_

"KyuHyun…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, KyuHyun segera berbalik dan beradu pandang dengan HyukJae.

"Kau mau ke mana? _Restaurant_nya di sebelah sini…" Namja itu menunjuk pada tempat yang jelas-jelas merupakan _restaurant_ dan tanpa sadar telah dilewatinya begitu saja.

"Ah.. Aku melamun."

HyukJae tersenyum manis. "Terlihat."

"Ayo…"

Keduanya berjalan bersamaan menuju meja yang telah mereka pesan dan mau tidak mau KyuHyun menyadari perubahan dalam diri Lee SungMin.

Namja itu tak lagi bersikap kaku atau ketakutan atau canggung pada HyukJae.

Ia malah sangat ramah dan sesekali bercakap-cakap dengan sepupunya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tidak kalah ramah.

_"Jadi DongHae Ssi berhasil meyakinkan SungMin Ssi…. Baguslah. Semoga dengan ini hubungan ketiganya menjadi baik kembali. Dan segala dugaan buruk yang aku khawatirkan tidak terjadi."_

Akan tetapi sepertinya harapan KyuHyun hanya sekedar harapan.

Karena hubungan ketiga orang itu menjadi lebih rumit dari dugaannya dan bagaikan gunung es yang sepintas tak terlihat dipermukaan namun bertumpuk dan meluas di bawah.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sepetinya setiap apdate, kalimat awal saya tidak jauh-jauh dari maaf…. Jeongmal Mianhamida~~~ apdate lambat seperti biasanya.. m(_ _)m

Waw.. Dari hasil survey, KyuHyuk masih memimpin. Tapi kenapa momennya masih banyakan KiHyuk? O.o*malah komplain sendiri*

Lalu, chap ini masih datar. Mungkin chap depan baru mulai tekanannya ditingkatkan. Jadi bersabarlah. Dan kalau sudi, ikuti terus yaw… :D

Maaf Lagi, saya tidak sempat review reply karena lagi-lagi saya tepar. Tapi setiap review saya baca kok.. Dan setiap kata selalu membuat saya girang~~

Saya cintah kaliannnnnnnn~~

Yak, Pls kindly Review… ^^

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SUJU Member**

**Disclaimer : SUJU belong to themselves and god.I own only the plot. The idea based on a novel.**

**Credit : Agatha Christie (I can't recall the title, sorry…)**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton.**

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak kejadian KyuHyun mencuri dengar pembicaraan antara DongHae dan SungMin dan makin hari hubungannya makin dekat dengan sepasang pengantin baru itu.

Hampir setiap malam ia, KiBum dan HyukJae diundang untuk makan malam bersama, kadang bermain di _casino_ atau sekedar berbincang-bincang.

KyuHyun menyadari perubahan yang drastis dari sikap SungMin pada HyukJae. Namja berambut hitam itu begitu ramah, ceria dan lebih banyak berbicara dibandingkan beberapa beberapa waktu yang lalu. Semangatnya yang amat meradiasi seperti matahari dimusim panas sedikit banyak menulari KyuHyun dan sebagai pengamat yang baik, ia juga menyadari perubahan dalam diri Lee HyukJae.

Ada aura _gloomy_ yang meliputinya dan setiap berhadapan dengan sepupunya HyukJae menjadi begitu kikuk. Tatapan matanya begitu sedih dan di mata KyuHyun mengandung rasa sayang yang jelas terpancar.

"Mengapa mereka harus begitu berbeda? Seperti dua kutub yang bertolak belakang. Seperti matahari dan rembulan."

"Huh? Maksudnya apa KyuHyun ah?"

"Eh?"

"Apanya yang eh? Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu. Aku hanya mendengar bagian matahari dan rembulannya saja."

KyuHyun menutup matanya, berpikir cara terbaik untuk mengelak. ia tak menyangka ternyata ia melontarkan apa yang dipikirannya keras-keras.

"Bukan apa-apa KiBum Hyung, hanya saja matahari bersinar sangat cerah hari ini. Aku bertanya-tanya apa nanti malam rembulan akan terlihat."

Diangkatnya kepalanya dan menatap langit yang berwarna biru bersih tanpa adanya awan-awan putih yang bergerak sama sekali. Hari yang terlalu cerah, persis ketika badai besar akan datang dan menyapu daratan dan juga lautan. Ia kemudian melirik pasangan Lee yang sedang berjemur pada satu _sundeck_, kepala SungMin bersandar pada dada DongHae yang bergerak naik turun mengikuti irama nafasnya.

"Hari ini bulan mati, jadi rembulan tidak akan terlihat. Mungkin karena itu matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya?"

"Selalu berusaha mencari jawaban yang logis walaupun terkesan memaksa KiBum Hyung?"

"Tentu."

"Hahahahaha….."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan hingga KyuHyun Ssi tertawa begitu keras?" HyukJae menghampiri mereka dengan wajah penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya soal matahari dan rembulan." Jawab KiBum yang segera memunggungi KyuHyun, memfokuskan dirinya pada keberadaan HyukJae tanpa bermaksud mengabaikan Dongsaengnya.

"Huh?"

"Mana yang lebih kau sukai sinar matahari atau rembulan?"

HyukJae diam sejenak seperti berpikir. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan hingga mencapai pinggiran kolam renang _outdoor_ berukuran raksasa yang ramai. Baik KyuHyun maupun KiBum mengikutinya dan mereka berdiri bersisian dengan HyukJae berada di tengah.

Tangan HyukJae mengepal kuat ketika pandangannya yang menyapu sekeliling dek jatuh pada dua orang yang jelas siapa.

"Aku lebih menyukai rembulan. Sinarnya memang tak sekuat dan sehangat matahari tapi rembulan itu begitu cantik." Suara dan tatapan HyukJae mencair dalam kalimat terakhir. "Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa tak ada yang menghargai rembulan, padahal rembulan telah dengan setia keluar pada setiap malam yang dingin."

Tanpa menyadari perbuatannya, KyuHyun meraih tangan HyukJae yang terkepal dan membuka kepalannya. Ada bekas kuku tertancap pada telapaknya. Dengan lembut disapunya setiap bercak. KyuHyun seperti mengirimkan pesan bisu yang berbunyi 'jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, semua akan baik-baik saja pada waktunya'.

Dimeremasnya tangan itu, bermaksud memberikan semangat. Hal sama dilakukan oleh KiBum tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun dan juga dalam diam. Meski tak mengerti ada apa tapi KiBum tak menyukai kesedihan dan sakit hati yang terus keluar dengan deras dari diri orang yang baru-baru ini dikenalnya itu.

HyukJae memandang bolak balik antara dua orang yang sama-sama menggengam tangannya erat. Sebuah pikiran melintas di kepalanya. _"Apakah aku terlihat begitu menyedihkannya hingga dikasihani begini?"_

Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, HyukJae akhirnya malah tertawa dan tawanya makin kuat diakibatkan wajah kebingungan dua namja yang masih menggengam tangannya.

"_Akhirnya tertawa juga. Setelah sekian lama hanya tersenyum pura-pura. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ditertawakannya tapi begini lebih baik."_

Pikiran KyuHyun diinterupsi oleh kedatangan SungMin yang bergelayut pada DongHae. "Sepertinya kalian senang sekali? Ada apa?"

"Minnie Hyung…" HyukJae tersenyum tipis. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting, Hyung."

"Ohhh… Aku datang untuk memberitahukan kalau nanti malam ada pertunjukan _flambé_ di _restaurant_. Seorang _chef_ dari Prancis akan memperlihatka keahlian memasaknya di depan kita. Kurasa atraksi itu akan menarik. Bagaimana kalau kita memesan tempat untuk nanti malam? Satu meja lagi?"

SungMin melihat sekelilingnya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"_Baby_ Min-ku memang sangat suka memasak, Jadi dia sangat tertarik untuk mencuri resep sang _chef_." Lengan DongHae berada di bahu SungMin, menariknya mendekat. Sesekali tangan itu bergerak naik dan turun mengusap dengan rasa sayang.

"Yah! Hae, jangan memberi kesan buruk tentangku." Meski berusaha tampak marah, warna merah segera merayapi pipi putih SungMin.

"Sepertinya saya tidak bisa bergabung. Nanti malam saya bertugas jaga."

Ada kilau kecewa pada mata SungMin ketika KyuHyun memberitahukan hal ini.

"Tapi hanya hingga pukul delapan malam. Mungkin setelah itu saya bisa bergabung jikalau belum terlalu terlambat."

"Tidak apa. Semakin ramai semakin baik. Bagaimana denganmu Hyukie? KiBum Ssi? Nanti kita akan mendapat kesempatan mencoba memasak sendiri. Bukankah itu seru?"

"Saya ikut kalau HyukJae Ssi datang." Jawab KiBum datar.

Bibir HyukJae terkatup ratap, ia menatap wajah penuh harap SungMin, wajah tanpa ekspresi DongHae, perhatian yang jelas terlihat dari KiBum meski ditutupi sebaik mungkin dan terakhir wajah KyuHyun yang tampak khawatir.

"Baik. Aku ikut."

"_Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Sepertinya posisinya sekarang terbalik. Aku melihat bayangan ketakutan, berdosa dan bersalah SungMin Ssi beberapa waktu yang lalu dalam diri HyukJae Ssi."_

Alis KyuHyun berkerut dan ia menatap antara SungMin yang tengah memeluk HyukJae. _"Benar. Perkiraanku tak salah. SungMin Ssi jadi seperti HyukJae Ssi yang terus menekan dan mengintimidasi dengan sikap ramah seperti HyukJae Ssi sebelumnya."_

KyuHyun memutuskan untuk datang lebih awal nanti malam, firasatnya memberitahukan untuk mengawasi kalau perlu bergerak untuk melindunginya.

Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara orang yang seperti matahari dan rembulan ini.

Sesuatu yang entah mengapa terasa buruk. KyuHyun dapat merasakan ketegangan di udara.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Suara dentingan peralatan memasak dan troli yang berisi kompor yang didorong oleh orang-orang berpakaian putih dan hitam mengisi _restaurant_ tepat pada pukul tujuh malam.

Para penonton yang rata-rata berpakaian rapi dengan aura berkelas duduk mengelilingi meja bulat yang kebetulan di _set up_ lima orang.

Pada salah satu meja yang masih berisikan hanya empat orang, HyukJae duduk dengan wajah datar. Ia setengah mendengarkan cerita KiBum yang mengenai masakan Prancis sesuai dengan tema acara kali ini yaitu '_flambe'_. Mulai dari sejarahnya hingga bagaimana istilah _flambé_ digunakan diberbagai Negara.

Setengah pikirannya mengembara hingga suara rendah yang familiar terdengar dari sebelah kirinya. HyukJae menghela nafas yang entah kapan ditahannya. Keberadaan orang ini seperti _shield_, seperti pohon besar rindang yang memberi HyukJae ketenangan

"KyuHyun Ssi."

Tangan HyukJae meraih lengan kemeja berwarna hitam yang dipakai namja itu.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Tatapan mata mereka beradu selama beberapa detik.

"Tidak apa. Lupakan saja."

"KyuHyun Ssi, bagaimana bisa datang lebih cepat?" Tanya SungMin yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Saya meminta seorang teman untuk datang lebih cepat dan menggantikan."

"Oh.. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa. Tenang saja."

Mereka kemudian berbincang mengenai hal-hal kecil tanpa tujuan. Mata KyuHyun sesekali melirik HyukJae. Sungguh KyuHyun penasaran akan tindakan HyukJae tadi, ia seperti seseorang yang kebingungan untuk mengambil keputusan dan seakan ingin meminta bantuan tapi akhirnya diurungkan.

Segala dengung percakapan berhenti begitu seorang pria berusia paruh baya muncul dengan menggunakan topi tinggi pertanda bahwa dirinya adalah sang penguasa dapur.

Perkenalan singkat dan sejarah mengenai _flambé_ diceritakan sebelum akhirnya chef yang bernama Monsieur (tuan) Piere tersebut mulai beraksi.

Decak kagum mengiringi segala gerakan lincahnya di depan kompor yang apinya naik hingga setinggi dada sang chef yang bertubuh jangkung itu karena bertemu dengan _wine_. Tanpa bantuan spatula dan hanya menggerakkan _pan_, ia mengaduk isi masakannya.

Sangat terlihat Monsieur Piere mencintai memasak. Dalam beberapa menit hidangan yang terlihat sangat enak dan mengundang air liur tersaji.

"_Voila_~" Ujar sang _chef_ dengan menggerakkan tangannya berputar tiga kali seolah mempersembahkan seorang ratu memasuki singgasananya.

"_So, now is the trial show. Any volunteer?"_ Ia bertepuk tangan memberikan semangat kepada penontonnya.

Segera saja SungMin mengangkat tangannya_._

"_Oww… We have the very first volunteer here. Hello, beautiful lady." _Piere mendekat dan mencium punggung tangan SungMin yang telah berdiri dari kursinya.

"_He's not a lady, Monsieur. Even yes, he's beautiful indeed."_

Sang _chef_ tampak terkejut oleh ucapan DongHae.

"_Mon Dieu (Ya Tuhan)!, he's a gentleman? Well… well… My bad. I'm sorry, mon ami (temanku)." _Piere menepuk bahu SungMin ramah.

SungMin dituntun menuju troli yang telah menunggunya. Ketika melewati HyukJae, ia menyambar tangan sepupunya itu dan menariknya berdiri.

"Minnie Hyung?"

"Temani aku Hyukkie. Orang itu sedikti membuatku tidak nyaman."

HyukJae mengangguk dan membalas genggaman tangan Hyungnya. Hal yang mengingatkan SungMin pada masa ketika mereka masih kecil. HyukJae akan selalu menemaninya ketika ia ketakutan dan menggengam tangannya dengan erat seperti kini.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk menatap HyukJae yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. SungMin tersenyum.

"Kau tak berubah Hyukkie, tetap anak yang baik."

"_Wow.. We got another beautiful volunteer. You can't trick me twice. I know he's a man, I can see the similarity between you two. Is he your brother?"_

Kebingungan karena tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan _sang_ _chef_ dengan kalimat panjang super cepat membuat dua orang yang diajak berbicara memiringkan kepalanya serempak.

"_Nevermind. Let it go. Just let's begin the cooking session."_

Kali ini SungMin mengerti karena jari telunjuk Piere mengarah pada kompor yang menyala. Setelah mengenakan apron, SungMin dan HyukJae segera memulai bekerja dibawah arahan bahasa tubuh Monsieur Piere.

HyukJae yang mungkin tak mengetahui seberapa banyak harus menuangkan _wine_ pada _pan_, mengambil botol dan tanpa mengira-ngira menuangkan cairan itu.

Api berkobar hingga menyembur baik SungMin maupun HyukJae. Keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Sepeninggal dua namja itu, tak ada yang di meja mereka. KyuHyun sibuk memperhatikan sosok itu berdiri dan memasukkan bahan-bahan entah apapun itu ke dalam _pan_.

KiBum kemudian mulai mengajaknya berbicara dan KyuHyun tak lagi memperhatikan ke tengah ruangan hingga suara teriakan kaget terdengar.

Segera saja ia mengikuti sumber suara dan mendapati baik SungMin maupun HyukJae telah berada di lantai sementara kompor memuntahkan api setinggi paling tidak dua meter. Monsieur Piere sibuk memerintahkan anak buahnya memadamkan api.

Para penonton lain sedikit lebih lambat bereaksi, ada yang hanya menutup mulutnya karena masih kaget akan kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu beberapa detik itu saja.

Hampir pada saat bersamaan KyuHyun, DongHae dan KiBum berdiri. Dengan langkah-langkah panik mereka menghampiri arena _flambé_ yang kini riuh.

Kaki KyuHyun membawanya bukan menuju HyukJae tapi kepada sosok dengan rambut hitam. Lee SungMin. Ia meraih bahu SungMin dan manariknya duduk.

"SungMin Ssi, tidak apa-apa?"

KyuHyun terkesiap melihat warna merah bekas terbakar sepanjang pergelangan tangan hingga sampai ke siku kanan yang tadinya putih dan mulus itu. SungMin hanya meringis.

"Tidak apa. Hanya kaget saja."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Anda terbakar. Ayo, ke klinik."

Dengan sigap, KyuHyun segera memapah SungMin. Ia ingin membopongnya agar lebih cepat tapi takut malah akan melukai bagian tubuh lain yang siapa tahu juga terkena luka bakar.

"HyukJae…. Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie?" Tanyanya ketika KyuHyun menariknya berdiri dengan mudah.

"Hyung…" Suara HyukJae terdengar.

Betapa kagetnya SungMin dan KyuHyun ketika mendapati DongHae-lah yang menahan tubuh HyukJae berdiri. KiBum berada di belakang mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka diarahkan pada DongHae.

"Lepaskan aku, DongHae! Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersenggol Minnie Hyung tadi."

HyukJae berontak dalam rengkuhan DongHae. Setelah berhasil terbebas, ia segera menghampiri SungMin.

"Oh, Hyung… Maaf… Ini semua gara-gara aku yang tidak berhati-hati." Ujarnya karena melihat luka pada lengan Hyungnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie. Sungguh."

"Biarkan aku saja." DongHae mendekat dan meraih SungMin. Membopongnya seperti SungMin adalah orang paling ringan. Dan memang SungMin itu ringan, KyuHyun telah membuktikannya.

Seketika itu juga KyuHyun menyadari betapa salah tindakannya. SungMin adalah milik Lee DongHae.

"Mari ke klinik." Ujarnya tanpa dapat menyembunyikan nada bersalah dalam suaranya. Adapula sedikit rasa kecewa dalam suara rendah milik KyuHyun yang hanya disadari oleh HyukJae. Sang pemilik suarapun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

.

Bau khas obat yang memusingkan dan membuat mual menghantam hidung SungMin begitu pintu klinik terbuka.

Perlahan dan hati-hati agar tak menyentuh luka bakar SungMin, sang suami, DongHae menurunkannya di tempat tidur.

KyuHyun kemudian membalutkan handuk basah yang terasa dingin membekukan di kulitnya setelah terkena kobaran api.

"Sepertinya hanya luka bakar ringan. Apakah ada bagian lain yang terasa perih?" Tanya sang dokter setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan handuk basah itu telah disingkirkan.

"Tidak ada."

"Syukurlah. Lalu, oleskan salep ini setiap hari setelah dibersihkan."

KyuHyun mengulurkan sebuah salep setelah mengoleskannya terlebih dahulu di kulit terbakar itu.

"Apakah akan berbekas?"

"Bila rajin memakainya, saya rasa tidak akan berbekas. Semoga saja."

"Terima kasih, Cho Songsaengnim." SungMin berusaha bercanda karena suasana berat yang membuat kikuk ini. Memperlihatkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hahahahaha… Ada-ada saja."

Namun HyukJae masih juga tidak teryakinkan. Dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah ia meminta maaf.

"Hyung.. Maaf.. Hyung jadi seperti ini karena aku."

"Tidak apa Hyukkie. Sungguh. Aku hanya perlu istirahat saja."

"Apa Hyung ingin minum susu vanilla? Biasanya Hyung tidur lebih lelap bila minum itu."

"Eh.. Tidak perlu. Merepotkan."

"Tidak! Biarkan aku mengambilkannya untukmu Hyung."

HyukJae memutar kakinya dan melesat pergi. Meninggalkan KyuHyun, SungMin dan DongHae.

KiBum telah kembali ke _restaurant_ karena harus memeriksa beberapa _staff_ yang juga terluka.

Tak terjadi percakapan hingga HyukJae kembali dengan nampan berisi segelas susu vanilla.

KyuHyun memperhatikan gelas itu dibiarkan tanpa penutup.

"Kenapa tidak ditutup HyukJae Ssi?"

"Ah, Minnie Hyung tidak suka embun yang menetes dan terjatuh pada susu bila di tutup."

"Ohhh.. "

"Nah, ini, minumlah Hyung."

"Aku meminumnya di kamar saja, Hyukkie. Tolong berikan pada Hae. Biarkan dia berguna sekali-kali."

"Baik, yang mulia."

DongHae meraih nampan dan berjalan keluar setelah SungMin dan HyukJae.

"Terima kasih, KyuHyun Ssi."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

"Annyeong."

Ketika keluar dari klinik, baik SungMin maupun HyukJae sudah tak terlihat dari pandangan. DongHae menatap susu vanilla itu dan mencium wanginya sedikit.

Lambat-lambat ia berjalan menuju kabinnya dan dengan kaki membuka pintu kabin.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

SungMin mendesah dan menepuk tempat di sisinya, DongHae segera mengerti dan duduk, membiarkan SungMin menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Tidak enak. Rasanya masih panas."

"Minumlah ini kemudian tidur."

"Nanti saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mandi dulu. Aku taruh di meja ya."

"Hae…" Panggil SungMin saat DongHae hendak berdiri.

"Hmmm?"

"Cium aku."

Suara DongHae berubah menjadi tawa. Dikecupnya dahi, hidung dan kedua pipi SungMin sebelum menuju kamar mandi.

Suara keran air segera terdengar, pertanda DongHae telah mulai membersihkan diri dengan air dingin. Pikirannya kembali ketika melihat kebakaran itu. Hatinya diremas ketakutan. Takut akan kehilangannya.

DongHae membiarkan air dingin membasahi dirinya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia tak mampu mengukur berapa lama dirinya telah berada dalam siraman _shower_, yah, ia memerlukan pengalih pikiran.

Begitu merasa mulai membeku, DongHae membalutkan handuk dan keluar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya karena menemukan SungMin jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tidak benar.

SungMin membiarkan lengannya menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. DongHae mendekati SungMin dan badannya tiba-tiba membeku.

"YA TUHAN! MIN!"

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hohoho… Kenapa dengan umin? Kita lihat Chapter depan.. XDD

Akhirnya M&S ini ada lanjutannya juga, setelah sekian lamaaaaaaa saya diamkan begitu saja. Saya akan berusaha mengupdate satu persatu FF saya setiap minggunya. Kecuali yang memang sedang dalam fase mentok mungkin.

Mahap, saya terjebak ujian akhir semester,ujian praktek dan kini saya harus mulai training. Jadi waktunya benar-benar mepet.

Ahh… Saya sudah mengantuk sekali. Mahap tidak review reply terus-terusan, mata saya berat sekali..

Review are loved….

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god.I own only the plot. The idea based on a novel.**

**Credit : Agatha Christie (I can't recall the title, sorry…)**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton.**

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"YA TUHAN! MIN!"

DongHae segera memangku tubuh lemas SungMin, setetes demi setetes cairan menetes keluar dari mulut SungMin dan mengenai baik pakaiannya maupun tubuh DongHae. Jantung DongHae berdetak tidak keruan ketika memeriksa nafas dan denyut jantung pasangannya.

Tidak ada denyutan sama sekali.

Tanpa berpikir lama ia segera mengangkat tubuh itu dan melangkah cepat-cepat menuju klinik.

Dalam kepanikannya DongHae sampai lupa bahwa dirinya hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Dan DongHae tak mau ambil perduli tatapan orang-orang padanya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah sampai di klinik tepat pada waktunya.

"KYUHYUN SSI!" Teriaknya begitu berhasil mendorong pintu terbuka. "TOLONG!"

Selama sedetik KyuHyun, KiBum dan beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya hanya terdiam karena kaget akan kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba dengan SungMin yang berada dalam gendongannya plus penampilan acak-acakan Lee DongHae.

"CEPAT, TOLONG SUNGMIN!" Sekali lagi DongHae berteriak sambil meletakkan SungMin di tempat tidur terdekat.

KyuHyun mendekat dan memeriksa nafas dan denyut nadi serta jantung SungMin. "DongHae Ssi, mohon tunggu di luar." Ujarnya tenang.

"Tapi…"

"Kami mengerti anda panik, tapi keberadaan anda di sini tidak membantu. Mohon tunggu di luar."

Seorang wanita yang sepertinya perawat menggiring DongHae keluar dan kemudian menutup pintu dan korden berwarna hijau khas rumah sakit itu. Baru ketika melihat bayangannya pada pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu DongHae menyadari dirinya masih memakai hanya handuk.

"Min, aku akan segera kembali. Bertahanlah."

Secepat kilat DongHae kembali ke kabinnya dan mengenakan sepotong _sweater_ dan celana khaki warna coklat. Ia tak berniat menyisir rambutnya atau apa, masih dengan terburu-buru ia hendak pergi.

Tapi begitu mencapai pintu, DongHae tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik.

Ia seperti mencari sesuatu tapi akhirnya hanya menemukan gelas bekas susu vanilla yang mungkin menggelinding hingga ke bawah ranjang yang lantainya berlapiskan karpet berwarna merah.

Tangan DongHae menggapai gelas bekas susu dan membawanya keluar. Dalam perjalanan menuju klinik dilemparkannya gelas itu ke lautan, setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat tentunya.

Diam-diam DongHae juga telah meletakkan segelas susu vanilla baru di sisi tempat tidur mereka.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Beberapa jam berlalu sejak SungMin berada dalam klinik dan DongHae menunggu di luar tanpa membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur.

DongHae terus meremas-remas tangannya dan berbolak balik antara duduk dan berdiri. Sesekali ia bahkan mencoba mengintip tapi tak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Suara jam tangannya yang berdetik menjadi satu-satunya bunyi yang tercipta.

Setelah satu jam tambahan yang terasa seperti penantian seabad, pintu akhirnya terbuka juga. KyuHyun keluar dengan raut wajah lelah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanpa basa basi atau membiarkan KyuHyun menarik nafas, DongHae segera menuntut penjelasan.

"Masa kritisnya telah berlalu tapi kita tak boleh senang dulu. SungMin Ssi masih lemah, kami akan terus mengobservasi keadaannya."

"Boleh melihatnya?"

"Saya rasa tidak bisa sekarang. Mungkin besok pagi."

"…."

"DongHae Ssi, apakah SungMin Ssi memakan sesuatu sebelum anda membawanya kemari?"

"Entahlah."

"Susu vanilla tadi bagaimana?"

"Tidak disentuh olehnya."

"Begitu."

"Apakah selain insomnia, SungMin Ssi memiliki keluhan lain? Penyakit bawaan? Alergi akan sesuatu mungkin?"

"Setahu saya tidak ada."

"Ternyata sesuai dugaan."

"Memangnya ada apa, KyuHyun Ssi?"

"Kami menarik kesimpulan kasar bahwa SungMin Ssi keracunan sesuatu. Tapi kami belum bisa memastikan apa itu. Tenang saja, kami bisa mengeceknya dari darah SungMin Ssi."

"Keracunan?"

"Benar, ada beberapa jenis obat yang menyebabkan aliran darah dan jantung berhenti seperti yang dialami oleh SungMin Ssi. Tapi ia beruntung karena anda membawanya ke klinik tepat waktu, tadi denyut jantungnya begitu lemah hingga hampir tidak terasa."

DongHae sedikit gemetar mendengar penjelasan KyuHyun. "Sial! Andai aku tak banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk membersihkan diri, pasti Min sekarang tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Berdoa saja kondisi tubuh SungMin Ssi menguat."

"Terima kasih banyak, KyuHyun Ssi."

"Sama-sama." KyuHyun menepuk bahu DongHae. "Sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Anda memerlukannya."

"Tapi…"

"Anda tidak bisa menungguinya di dalam dan bila anda juga turut sakit karena kedinginan di luar, siapa yang akan merawat SungMin Ssi?"

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih, KyuHyun Ssi."

"Tidak masalah."

Senyuman sopan KyuHyun bergantikan wajah serius setelah kepergian DongHae.

"Seperti yang kau dengar, Hyung. Katanya SungMin Ssi tidak menyentuh makanan apapun." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh karena ia tahu KiBum berada di sana sejak tadi.

Mungkin tidak bermaksud menguping tapi salah satu meja berisikan obat-obatan memang berada di dekat pintu.

"…."

"Tapi bila tidak memakan apapun bagaimana mungkin SungMin Ssi bisa seperti itu, padahal kesehatannya prima?"

"Apakah mungkin suaminya yang meracuni?"

"Untuk apa? Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan bahagia yang sempurna. " KyuHyun balik bertanya, walaupun dalam kepalanya ia mulai memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

"Entahlah."

"_Tapi SungMin Ssi adalah matahari bagi DongHae Ssi, sangat tidak mungkin ia meracuni orang yang dicintainya. Sedangkan HyukJae Ssi… ia memiliki motif. Tapi dia tipe yang mengintimidasi mental seseorang, bukannya melukai secara langsung."_

KyuHyun tak mendengarkan spekulasi dan alternatif mengenai kemungkinan ini adalah murni sebuah kecelakaan yang disodorkan KiBum.

"HyukJae Ssi tak mungkin meracuni orang." Nada dan suara KyuHyun tegas dan seolah mengandung fakta.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi HyukJae Ssi? Tak ada yang menuduhnya."

"Eh?" KyuHyun merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam berbagai bahasa yang mampu diingatnya karena keteledorannya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan apapun yang terpikir keras-keras.

"Apa kau terpikir HyukJae Ssi yang meracuni SungMin Ssi karena susu vanilla yang kau bilang diberikannya dengan suka rela itu?"

"…"

"Ck… HyukJae bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Aku akan membuktikannya. Akan kuperiksa apakah yang dikatakan DongHae Ssi itu benar."

"Eh? Mau kemana?"

"Kabin pasangan Lee."

Sebelum KyuHyun dapat melarang Hyungnya, KiBum telah menghilang seperti angin.

Menghela nafas, ia memasuki ruangan tempat SungMin kini berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya.

"Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang tertidur."

Tangannya meraih tangan SungMin seperti memberikan semangat, hal sama yang pernah dilakukannya untuk HyukJae beberapa jam yang lalu, masih pada hari yang sama.

KyuHyun hanya terus memandang dan memandang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pucat SungMin yang warna kulitnya mirip dengan milik KyuHyun.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"SungMin Ssi memang benar tidak meminum susu vanilla pemberian HyukJae Ssi."

KiBum mengumumkan pada KyuHyun hasil penyelidikan amatirnya sambil mendudukkan diri. Mereka tak tidur barang semenitpun sepanjang malam hingga detik ini.

Masing-masing dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku mengirim anak _restaurant_ ke kabin mereka dengan alasan mengirimkan room service yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipesannya."

"Lalu dia mengizinkannya masuk? Mencurigakan. Seperti dia memang menantikan ada yang mengecek keadaan."

"Tidak." Jawab KiBum kalem.

"Hoooo… Lalu?"

"Aku harus meminta bantuan _room boy_ dan dia berkata tak ada tanda-tanda ada makanan yang terecer."

"Bisa saja telah dibersihkan."

KiBum melanjutkan seperti tanpa ada yang menginterupsi.

"Minuman dan cemilan yang disiapkan di mini bar tidak tersentuh. Begitu pula susu vanilla itu. Katanya susu itu masih berada di atas meja, utuh."

"…"

"Nah, jadi Lee HyukJae tak meracuninya. Lalu kapan hasil tesnya keluar?"

"Nanti tengah hari."

"Mereka beruntung berada di atas kapal mewah berkelas bintang lima ini. Segala fasilitas tersedia, bahkan klinik ini saja peralatannya begitu lengkap. Jika tidak, mungkin SungMin Ssi sudah…."

"Ya, apalagi bila mengingat kita di tengah lautan. Tak ada yang dapat menolong bila mereka dalam kapal biasa."

Hening. Hanya suara KiBum membalik lembara buku sambil sesekali mengunyah sarapannya yang terdengar.

"Lalu SungMin Ssi bagaimana?" Tanyanya setelah menelan _sandwich_-nya. KyuHyun nyaris saja tak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya karena terlalu sibuk berpikir .

"Keadaannya mulai stabil. Mungkin nanti sore kita sudah bisa melepaskan alat bantu pernafasan dan jantung itu."

"Baguslah. Tak mau makan, KyuHyun ah?"

"Selalu bisa tenang dalam keadaan apapun ya?"

"Tentu. Ketenangan adalah kunci pemecahan segala masalah. Ahh.. Aku menghabiskan banyak energi untuk bergadang dan mengendus sana sini. Jadi aku sangat lapar, kalau kau tidak mau malah lebih baik."

"Hahahaha…. Dasar KiBum Hyung ini memang berhati baja." KyuHyun kemudian mencuri sepotong roti dan ia memakannya perlahan.

Tepat ketika dua dokter muda itu menyelesaikan sarapannya, seorang wanita yang juga berjubah putih memasuki ruangan.

"Hasilnya telah keluar." Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop coklat.

KyuHyun dan KiBum membaca setiap kata yang terdapat pada kertas berwarna putih dari amplop itu.

"Ini….."

"Ya… Itu adalah reaksi keracunan obat tidur. Dengan kata lain Lee Ssi overdosis obat tidur, entah dengan sengaja atau tidak disengaja."

Kedua namja bertubuh jangkung itu saling berpandangan was-was.

Sekali lagi KyuHyun membaca hasil laboratorium di tangannya. "Tunggu, kandungan zatnya sama dengan obat yang kuberikan pada SungMin Ssi beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Apakah dia mencoba bunuh diri?"

"Tidak mungkin. Apa kau tidak melihat betapa gembiranya dia beberapa hari terakhir ini? Dia telihat begitu bergairah dan bersemangat menjalani hidupnya."

"Bisa saja akting."

"Kurasa bukan, KiBum Hyung. Bila memang ingin bunuh diri kenapa membiarkan dirinya dalam situasi yang mudah untuk diketemukan?"

"Yah, bisa saja dia tak sengaja menenggak obatnya lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi kejadian ini adalah murni kecelakaan."

"Atau kemungkinan lainnya, memang ada pihak-pihak yang ingin menyingkirkan Lee Ssi."

Kalimat yang keluar dari kolega mereka membuat keduanya langsung terdiam dan dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa ada yang menginginkan kematian SungMin.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

"Hyung~!"

Menjelang pukul tujuh malam HyukJae datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan mencoba menerobos klinik tapi dihentikan tepat waktu oleh DongHae yang sejak sore berada di sana. Ia berhasil menahan kedua lengan HyukJae.

HyukJae terlihat sangat khawatir dan panik. "Lepaskan, DonHae! Aku ingin melihat Minnie Hyung!"

"Dia masih belum boleh dikunjungi."

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, huh?" Hardiknya murka, berusaha melepaskan jeratan jari-jari DongHae pada lengannya.

"Karena aku tahu kau akan seperti ini! Tenanglah sedikit!"

"Ada rebut-ribut apa ini?"

"KyuHyun Ssi!" HyukJae kali ini berhasil melepaskan diri dari DongHae dan malah mencengkram KyuHyun. "Bagaimana dengan Minnie Hyung? Sudah boleh dilihat? Dia sakit apa?"

"Tenanglah, HyukJae Ssi. Kondisi SungMin Ssi telah stabil dan anda beruntung, saya baru saja hendak memberitahukan DongHae Ssi kalau ia sudah boleh melihat pasangannya."

"Eh? Sungguh? Minnie Hyung sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Benar."

"Aku mau melihatnya."

Sebelum DongHae dapat memasuki klinik untuk menjenguk pasangannya, HyukJae telah terlebih dahulu meluncur masuk.

"Hyung…." Panggilnya pada sosok tak berdaya itu. Wajahnya memucat karena tak ada jawaban dari SungMin. Kedua matanya bahkan tidak terbuka karena dipanggil olehnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Minnie Hyung jadi seperti ini? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Lee DongHae!"

HyukJae berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan antara campuran rasa marah, benci dan kesal pada suami sah sepupunya.

DongHae tak menjawab dan terus mantap ke dalam mata HyukJae. Seperti hendak berkomunikasi dengan pandangan mata atau ia ingin membaca HyukJae melalui matanya. Tapi HyukJae yang tak mengerti malah semakin marah.

"Kenapa hanya diam?"

KyuHyun memasuki ruangan dan dengan nada penuh otoritas ia mencoba melerai mereka sebelum terdapat satu lagi pasien baru.

"Maaf menyela. Tapi bila kalian ingin bertengkar, mohon jangan di sini. Ini adalah klinik dan pasien saya bisa terganggu."

"Maaf, KyuHyun Ssi. Saya terlalu khawatir dan panik melihat keadaan Minnie Hyung." HyukJae membungkuk pertanda meminta maaf, tapi matanya yang jatuh pada DongHae masih sama. Penuh oleh amarah. "Bolehkan saya di sini menjaganya?"

"Tentu."

Melihat keadaan telah damai, KyuHyun berniat pergi dan memberi isyarat pada DongHae untuk mengikutinya. Dengan hati-hati ia mencoba membawa percakapan mengenai keadaan fisik SungMin pada obat-obatan yang diberikannya sebelumnya.

"Entahlah, KyuHyun Ssi. Saya tidak begitu menaruh perhatian pada obat yang biasa diminum oleh Min." Adalah jawaban kurang memuaskan yang didapatkannya dari DongHae.

"_Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak menaruh perhatian. Mereka tiap hari bersama-sama dan sepertinya DongHae Ssi tipe yang perhatian. Terlihat dari caranya membawa SungMin Ssi ke restaurant kapan hari." _Tapi KyuHyun memutuskan untuk tidak mendesaknya.

Tak ingin membuat sang suami merasa dicurigai. Ia telah sepakat dengan KiBum untuk menunggu SungMin sadar dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi baru kemudian memberitahukan segala keadaan yang sejujurnya pada DongHae.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka sepakat bahwa mengatakan soal keracunan itu terasa berbahaya bagi keselamatan SungMin.

Bersama-sama mereka kembali dan mendapati HyukJae sedang memegang sebuah bantal putih di depan wajah SungMin. Ia terlihat seperti ingin membekapnya dan menghentikan nafas SungMin yang telah tak dibantu oleh selang oksigen sama sekali.

"HyukJae Ssi… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

TBC

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Huweeee… saya mewek waktu menemukan ada yang sudi mereview FF ini. Rupanya masih ada yang ingat. ;_; Saya cintaaahhh kaliannn.. Setiap kata sangat berarti buat saya.. Terima kasih... :*

Aihh… Maafkan saya, dengan pengetahuan terbatas saya soal obat tidur, dengan nekadnya saya _post_ cerita seperti ini. Saya hanya tahu reaksi yang ditimbulkan OD saja, tapi mengenai istilah dan detail lainnya saya menyerah.

Ini karena saya benci pelajaran Kimia, Fisika*?*, Matematika *?*

Jadi kalau ada yang salah-salah mohon diberitahu, akan saya perbaiki. *bow*

Daaaaannnnn… berhubung saya manusia paling plin-plan sejagad raya, sekarang saya bingung sendiri apa jadi membuat death chara atau tidak. Saya juga bingung dengan pairing. Saya suka semua pairing. HaeMin, KyuHyuk, KiHyuk, KyuMin~ Ah, sebaiknya bagaimana? Saya tahu sebelumnya KyuHyuk menang telak. Tapi….

Beritahukan pendapat kalian. Bila tidak, mungkin sebaiknya saya pakai yang menang voting di awal. Atau tergantung mood saya yang suka swing seenaknya. .

Yak, please kindly review…

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : The Moon and The Sun**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Suspense**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : SuJu Member**

**Disclaimer : SuJu belong to themselves and god.I own only the plot. The idea based on a novel.**

**Credit : Agatha Christie (I can't recall the title, sorry…)**

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol. Yes, that botton.**

**Summary : Aku adalah rembulan sedangkan kau adalah sang matahari. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, kau selalu bersinar lebih terang dariku.**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

HyukJae memandangi wajah pucat SungMin tanpa berkedip. Jari-jarinya bergerak mengelus pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya orang yang paling kau cintai mengkhianatimu dengan orang yang juga teramat kau sayangi?"

Rambut hitam SungMin yang berantakan di sekitar wajahnya menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Dirapikannya kembali poni yang selalu menutupi mata sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya ditinggalkan menjelang hari pernikahanmu? Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju altar tapi ketika kau membuka mata segalanya menghilang. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya rumah impianmu, segala khayalanmu bersamanya hangus karena direnggut oleh orang yang kau anggap saudaramu sendiri?"

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi kiri HyukJae.

"Aku tak pernah bermimpi kau akan tega melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, Hyung. Bukankah kita pernah berjanji akan saling menjaga? Kita adalah saudara. Keluarga. Anggota keluarga tidak akan menyakiti anggota keluarga lainnya. Harusnya begitu."

Kaos warna _baby_ _blue_ yang dikenakannya menjadi lecek karena HyukJae mencengkram dadanya begitu kuat sementara ia melanjutkan monolognya.

"Sakit.. Sakit sekali rasanya. Impianku,harapanku, cintaku, rasa sayangku hancur berantakan dan raib secara bersamaan. Dihancurkan dengan sedemikian rupa hingga hanya kebencian yang tersisa. Aku begitu membenci kenyataan pahit itu hingga mencapai titik dimana ingin rasanya aku mencekik lehermu, Hyung."

Dengan kasar HyukJae menghapus air matanya.

"Karena itulah aku sengaja mengikuti kalian. Membuntuti kemanapun kalian pergi, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan terintimidasi. Ini adalah pembalasan dendamku, Hyung."

Ia mengambil sebuah bantal dari salah satu tempat tidur dan membawanya ke depan wajah SungMin.

"Kupikir aku amat sangat membencimu, Hyung… Tapi…."

Tepat saat itu pintu terbuka dan suara rendah yang seperti mengandung kemarahan itu mengkagetkan HyukJae.

"HyukJae Ssi… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"KyuHyun Ssi…"

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Eh?"

Ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara dan tatapan KyuHyun membuat HyukJae merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya seperti dituduh melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Aku ingin menambahkan bantal untuk Minnie Hyung. Dia biasanya tak bisa tidur nyaman dengan bantal yang rendah."

KyuHyun menatap mata HyukJae yang memancarkan kepolosan khas kanak-kanak. Selama beberapa saat HyukJae tidak memutuskan kontak mata. Tapi akhirnya ia berbalik, perlahan dan hati-hati mengangkat kepala SungMin dan menyelipkan bantal di sana.

"HyukJae, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa keluar sebentar?" Pinta DongHae yang seperti menunggunya di pintu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jawaban HyukJae terdengar dingin.

"Ini penting. Tolonglah."

"Bicara saja di sini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"HyukJae…."

"Apakah kalian ingin saya pergi?" KyuHyun mencoba menawarkan jalan tengah, walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin beranjak dari klinik.

Tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Jangan. Tetaplah di sini. Bila DongHae Ssi ingin berbicara, ia bisa mengatakannya di sini saja."

DongHae memilih tak mengatakan apapun dan menyeret kursi ke sisi SungMin, berhadapan dengan HyukJae. Ia meraih tangan SungMin dalam diam, menautkan jari-jari mereka tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok berambut _blonde_.

"_Sial. Aku terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakkan. Kenapa di saat begini KiBum Hyung tidak ada? Kemana dia menghilang? Pilihan terbaik sekarang adalah pergi tapi aku tak bisa pergi."_

Siapapun akan menyadari rasa tidak enak yang jelas-jelas terpampang pada wajah KyuHyun, maka dengan itu HyukJae bangkit untuk memilih duduk dengannya dan memperhatikan kegiatan sang dokter.

Percakapan kecil mulai terjadi dan dalam sekejap KyuHyun telah melupakan rasa tidak nyamannya. HyukJae memang kawan bicara yang menyenangkan. Dengan didampingi olehnya segalanya terasa ringan dan mudah. HyukJae memberikan kekuatan pada orang pasif seperti dirinya untuk lebih menampilkan diri.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

Rasa sakit seperti terbakar dalam rongga dadanya adalah hal pertama yang dirasakannya begitu kesadaran SungMin kembali. Matanya terasa begitu berat untuk dibuka.

Perlu pejuangan baginya untuk berhasil membuka matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya begitu membuka mata bukanlah sosok pasangannya melainkan orang lain dengan rambut ikal.

"Ah, sudah sadar. Apakah haus? Ingin minum tidak?"

SungMin hanya mengedip sebagai jawabannya karena bagaimanapun tubuhnya masih terasa lemas dan ia mengira KyuHyun tidak akan mengerti. Tapi perkiraannya meleset karena dalam beberapa detik ia kembali dengan segelas air putih bersama sebuah sedotan.

"Ini. Minumlah."

Kesegaran air putih itu seperti membasuh tenggorokannya yang terasa amat kering dan tandus.

"Ah, DongHae Ssi sedang pergi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tadinya ia tak mau tapi saya memaksanya. Selama semalaman dia menungguimu. Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang bila kau ingin tahu dan kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh. HyukJae Ssi juga seharian menungguimu di sini tapi dia sedang mengambil makanan dengan KiBum Hyung."

Ingin SungMin tertawa karena KyuHyun yang memberitahukan hal yang persis ingin diketahuinya.

"Kenapa…? Bagaimana…?"

"Kau bisa berada di sini?"

"DongHae Ssi menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Kau mengalami overdosis obat tidur. Apakah saat itu kau mengkonsumsi obat tidur?"

SungMin menggeleng sedikit.

"Apa kau masih memiliki vitamin dan obat tidur yang dulu pernah kuberikan? Apa kau meminumnya dengan teratur?"

"Obat yang tempo hari kau berikan hilang. Tadinya aku meminumnya dengan teratur dan masih tersisa cukup banyak. Aku ingat betul menaruhnya pada wastafel kabin kami tapi ketika aku ingin meminumnya, aku tak dapat menemukannya."

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Emmm…" SungMin nampak sedang mengingat-ingat. "Hari apa persisnya aku tak ingat tapi itu terjadi akhir minggu kemarin."

"_Berarti setelah aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka di library. Karena itu terjadi ketika hari liburku minggu kemarin yaitu di hari rabu." _KyuHyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada dagu sambil berpikir.

"KyuHyun Ssi.. Kenapa menanyakan soal itu?"

"Tidak apa. Lalu?"

"Jadi kami membeli lagi obat yang sama dengan menggunakan _copy-an_ resep."

"Tak ingat pernah memberikan _copy_ resep."

"….."

"SungMin Ssi, saat itu aku memberikan vitamin dan obat tidur berdosis rendah padamu secara langsung tanpa resep."

"Memang tak memberikan _copy_-nya."

"Lantas?"

"Yah, sebenarnya tak ada _copy_ resep sama sekali. Tapi kami berhasil meyakinkan salah seorang apoteker untuk memberikan obat yang sama."

"Berikan namanya. Aku akan membuatnya mendapatkan detensi. Obat tidur seperti itu harus diberikan berdasarkan rekomendasi dokter."

"…."

"SungMin Ssi!"

"…"

"Meski tak mau memberikan informasi, aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

"…"

"Satu lagi, ketika itu apakah memakan sesuatu?"

Lagi-lagi diam adalah jawaban kunci yang diberikan SungMin. "Aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur."

"Padahal kau baru saja membuka mata tapi telah mengantuk lagi?"

SungMin tak menjawab lagi, malahan hanya memiringkan badannya dan memejamkan mata. Dalam beberapa detik nafasnya menjadi teratur, pertanda telah jatuh tertidur.

KyuHyun hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Cepat sekali."

Memutuskan untuk menunda mengkonfrontasi pasiennya, KyuHyun hanya duduk dan memandangi SungMin yang memunggunginya.

Hanya terdiam memperhatikan alunan nafas teratur itu, sementara SungMin yang tahu dirinya diperhatikan membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Dia pasti tahu aku hanya berpura-pura mengantuk. Tapi tak memaksaku untuk menjelaskan, sayangnya dalam waktu dekat dia pasti meminta penjelasan."_

Beberapa saat kemudian SungMin benar-benar tertidur pulas. Tubuhnya ternyata memang masih kelelahan. Terutama pikirannya. Sangat kelelahan.

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

HyukJae berteriak keras dan berlari menghampiri SungMin ketika kembali ke klinik, telah dalam keadaan bersih dan kenyang.

"Eh? Minnie Hyung~!"

KyuHyun meletakkan telunjuknya di atas bibirnya dan HyukJae seketika menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kapan dia bangun?" Tanyanya yang menyadari posisi tidur Hyungnya yang jelas-jelas berubah.

"Kira-kira tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

"Ah… Syukurlah."

"Sebaiknya saya menelepon DongHae Ssi untuk memberitahukan bahwa pasangannya telah sadar."

HyukJae mendengus pelan, tak terdengar oleh KyuHyun namun jelas ketahuan oleh KiBum.

"Kenapa kau membenci suami SungMin Ssi begitu banyak?"

"Karena dia namja tidak berguna yang bisanya hanya menyakiti hati orang lain. Secara mental sudah pasti, jadi siapa yang tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya pada fisik seseorang."

"Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyakiti SungMin Ssi sama sekali."

"…."

Dipalingkannya wajahnya dan HyukJae menuju tempat tidur untuk menemukan wajah damai SungMin. Senyumnya merekah dan ia merapikan poni depan sang Hyung. Meski Hyungnya memiliki dahi yang bagus tapi ia lebih menyukai rambut hitam Hyungnya jatuh menutupi matanya.

"Apakah DongHae Ssi pernah menyakitimu?"

"…"

"DongHae Ssi akan segera kemari. Kelihatannya dia ketiduran tadi di kabinnya." KyuHyun tiba-tiba datang dan memberitahukan informasi itu.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau makan siang, KyuHyun Ssi."

"Baiklah. KiBum Hyung, aku makan siang dulu. Beberapa menit lagi Kim Ssi akan datang bertugas."

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot terus menunggui Minnie Hyung. Aku saja sudah cukup."

KyuHyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa. Kita berteman bukan? Ini adalah salah satu fungsi teman. Untuk saling membantu."

"Benarkah hanya sebagai teman?" Bisik HyukJae, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak apa. Pergilah."

KiBum terus saja mencoba menyakinkan HyukJae untuk menjelaskan alasannya membenci DongHae setelah tak ada siapapun di sana. Dan HyukJae terus saja mengabaikan setiap pertanyaan KiBum, ia bersikap seperti tiram yang menutup cangkangnya rapat-rapat.

"_Oh, andai saja kau tahu." _Ujarnya dalam hati sambil mengenggam tangan SungMin erat-erat.

HyukJae diselamatkan oleh SungMin yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.

"Emmm… Hyukkie?"

Matanya berkedip-kedip beberapa kali, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Tidak enak."

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Er, KiBum Ssi, apakah Minnie Hyung boleh makan sesuatu atau harus memakan bubur."

"Tidak ada pantangan sama sekali. Tapi sebaiknya memang jangan makan sesuatu yang pedas dulu. Untuk permulaan sebaiknya memang makan bubur."

"Kebetulan aku membawakan bubur."

Sebuah suara terdengar dari pintu dan SungMin tersenyum lembut. "Hae."

"Hey, _baby_ Min. Aku membawakanmu bubur, kau harus menghabiskannya."

"Aku tidak terlalu lapar."

"Dua hari kau tidak makan apapun, _baby_."

"Hyung ingin makan apa? Aku akan mencarikannya."

"….."

"Sudahlah. Pokoknya kau harus makan bubur ini, kau tak suka bau klinik bukan? Karena itu kau harus banyak makan supaya cepat keluar dan kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi."

SungMin akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui setelah ditatap dengan tegas oleh pasangan dan sepupunya. Dan KiBum memperhatikan kedua orang itu seperti berebut untuk menyuapi SungMin, seperti saling tidak percaya menyerahkan namja berambut hitam itu dalam pengawasan masing-masing.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Tingkah keduanya sangat aneh." _

KiBum kebingungan dan jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. _"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan."_

.

-Moon&Sun-

.

SungMin pulih dengan segera, dibalik kesan yang ditimbulkan tubuhnya yang mungil dan tampak _fragile_, ia ternyata kuat. Memang mudah sekali sakit tapi cepat pula untuk pulih.

Satu-satunya pasien yang menginap di klinik itu terus saja menghindari KyuHyun. Setiap namja bertubuh tinggi itu ingin menanyakan mengapa dia bisa menelan obat tidur, SungMin selalu saja melarikan diri dengan alasan lelah dan yang terbaru dia tak membiarkan dirinya sendirian.

Di sisinya selalu saja ada HyukJae atau DongHae sehingga KyuHyun tak pernah memiliki kesempatan menanyakan secara pribadi.

"Apakah dia ingin melindungi seseorang? Dia selalu menghindar dan tergagap bila aku menanyakan soal susu vanilla itu."

"Dan kita selalu terbentur dan kembali ke titik awal, melindungi siapa?"

"Pilihannya hanya pada HyukJae Ssi yang memberikan susu atau pada DongHae Ssi yang membawakan minuman itu. Karena kita mencoret kemungkinan bunuh diri. Setelah aku amati dia sangat bersemangat untuk hidup dan ingin segera sembuh."

"Aku setuju dengan yang terakhir, Hyung. Dulu mungkin dia memiliki alasan untuk bunuh diri, siapa yang tidak? Dia hidup dalam tekanan antara perasaan berdosa dan ketakutan tapi sekarang hubungannya terlihat membaik dengan HyukJae Ssi."

"Bahkan HyukJae Ssi terkesan sangat protektif pada SungMin Ssi."

KyuHyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda persetujuannya. Ia telah menceritakan segala pembicaraan yang pernah didengarnya pada KiBum hingga namja kalem itu sekarang mengetahui seluruh seluk beluk ikatan antara ketiga Lee tersebut.

"Apakah tidak mungkin ada orang ketiga?"

"Maksudmu orang gila tak dikenal yang ingin meyingkirkan Lee SungMin Ssi dan ia mengambil kesempatan yang sangat untung-untungan alias kemungkinan ketepatannya adalah sejuta berbanding satu, dengan memasukkan obat tidur dalam susu yang dipesan Lee HyukJae? Huh.. Kurasa ini teori yang terlalu dangkal."

Kali ini KyuHyun mengerang frustasi. Sudah beratus teori yang mereka utarakan untuk kemudian disanggah sendiri. Semuanya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Mungkin kita bisa memperingatkan SungMin Ssi atau DongHae Ssi?" Sarannya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang melawan seorang Kim KiBum akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memberitahukan hasil tes yang dilakukan pada diri SungMin dan reaksi yang didapat dari Lee DongHae adalah kalimat 'jadi begitu'.

Hanya satu kalimat singkat.

Tadinya KyuHyun mengira DongHae akan mengamuk atau langsung menuduh Lee HyukJae. Mengingat bagaimana reaksinya ketika mendapati HyukJae berada dalam kapal yang sama.

Akan tetapi KyuHyun sang pengamat yang baik itu melewatkan pemandangan tangan DongHae yang terkepal kuat.

"Apakah anda punya dugaan siapa yang ingin mencelakai SungMin Ssi?"

"Tidak."

"Begitu."

"Terima kasih informasinya KyuHyun Ssi."

"Sama-sama."

"Apakah anda telah memberitahukan pada SungMin?"

"Belum."

"Jangan beritahukan apapun padanya dulu. Saya tak ingin keadaannya menurun seperti dulu. Paling tidak izinkan dia sembuh dulu."

"Baik."

"Lalu kapan dia diperbolehkan keluar dari klinik?"

"Hari ini sudah boleh keluar."

"Terima kasih atas segalanya KyuHyun Ssi. Saya memasang mata baik-baik dan menjaganya."

KyuHyun mengira makin banyak yang tahu akan membuat makin banyak tenaga untuk menjaga SungMin agar tetap aman tetapi sepertinya selalu ada celah.

.

TBC

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Annyeong~~ Saya datang lagi dengan hasil voting chap 7 :

HaeMin = 3

KyuMin = 2

HaeHyuk = 1

KyuHyuk = 2

KiHyuk = 2

Sisanya terserah saya..

Wah… Ternyata banyak yang suka HaeMin tapi lebih banyak yang bilang terserah saya. Hehehe… Baiklah, kalau begitu, akhir FF ini benar-benar tergantung mood saya. *dilempar bata*

Ah, banyak yang sudah berspekulasi yaw.. Siapa yang mau menyingkirkan umin? Apakah ada death chara? Ditunggu jawabannya beberapa chapter lagi. Mungkin dua atau tiga chap lagi M&S kelar. :)

Lalu, bagi yang penasaran kenapa saya update begitu cepat dan gila-gilaan, alasannya karena saya sedang libur training selama 2 hari, training satu hari kemudian libur 2 hari lagi. :DD Jadi saya banyak punya waktu untuk mengetik selain itu memang sedang mood menyelesaikan FF ini karena FF lain mentok. :'(

Bagi yang menantikan ONS (One Night Stand) dan Chasing the Idol (FF jadul saya itu) saya mohon maaf. Begitu ada ide, pasti langsung saya update.

Sebelum lupa, terima kasih untuk yang bersedia meninggalkan review, vote bahkan berniat mem-fave FF ini. Terima kasiiiiiihhhh banyaaaaakkk.. *hugs satu persatu*

Terakhir, please kindly review~

Love, Cho Jang Mi.


End file.
